Aldéran 28 : … Rien ne va plus
by iloveharlock
Summary: Le petit monde d'Aldéran implose littéralement : sa mère à son tour atteinte par la maladie, le couple de son grand frère en passe de se briser, le sien plus menacé que jamais, ses gamins en crise de rébellion, ses habitudes de travail profondément remises en question, son ami Warius touché dans ce qu'il a de plus cher... Reste à voir désormais si les jeux sont vraiment faits.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Warius et son Karyu, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et ses _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les prête amicalement

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

De retour de vacances, Soreyn Romdall, le Capitaine de l'Unité d'Intervention Anaconda s'était mis à jour, avait classifié ses dossiers et avait consulté les archives du Bureau de la Police Spéciale AL-99 pour se mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Cela lui avait pris la matinée, il avait vidé un lunch box sans quitter sa table de travail et en début d'après-midi, il était monté voir son Colonel qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé vu sa propre arrivée tardive ne s'étant pas remis d'un claquement des doigts à ses horaires de travail.

Des deux secrétaires, seule Lorèze était présente et elle sourit à Soreyn.

- Aldie a dit qu'il revenait dans cinq minutes, prévint-elle.

- Et c'était quand ? gloussa-t-il devant la mimique de Lorèze.

- Il y a un quart d'heure !

- La ponctualité d'Aldie toute crachée, s'amusa Soreyn.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un grand rouquin balafré à la chevelure d'un roux incandescent. Il tenait à la main un sachet en papier au nom de la pharmacie qui était un des commerces du rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble.

- Soreyn !

- Content de te revoir, Aldie.

- Ces trois semaines à la montagne t'ont réussi. La petite famille ?

- Nous nous sommes tous bien éclatés.

Aldéran sortit brosse à dents et dentifrice de son sachet.

- Je reviens…

- … dans cinq minutes ? hasarda Soreyn.

Aldéran lui tira la langue et passa dans la partie privée attenante à son bureau.

Après avoir raconté en gros ses vacances, Soreyn avait écouté son Colonel et ami lui rapporter lui-même les dernières nouvelles de l'AL-99.

- Une Unité de filles, commenta Aldéran. Darys à la retraite, cette Jalance Urven fera une excellente Artificière. Te voilà avec un véritable petit harem, Soreyn !

- Dis plutôt que tu t'es fait plaisir en premier, Aldie, sourit Soreyn. C'est toi qui emmènes l'Unité, la plupart du temps.

- Pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Diriger l'AL-99 devient chaque mois plus administratif. Cette nouvelle idée de Division est une folie…

- C'est ce qui se disait lors de la fusion à l'époque, remarqua Soreyn.

- Là, c'est plus une fusion, c'est une division sectorielle ! Ce qui signifie que c'est presque un cinquième de la galactopole qui ne formera plus qu'une seule entité, mais sans la rivalité de la fusion. Enfin, attendons que tout soit prêt en théorie pour passer à la phase développement… Dire qu'il y a un an, quand Jarvyl me l'annonçait, c'était censé être imminent !

Passant comme à l'habitude du coq à l'âne, Aldéran alluma l'un des écrans encastré au mur.

- Juste à temps, les jockeys sont sous les ordres !

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux courses hippiques ? Tu aurais misé si gros que tu veux suivre celle-là ?

- Parier ? Non, pas mon genre. En revanche, Hoby a fait engager une des pouliches du haras.

- Laquelle ? questionna Soreyn en voyant les noms des chevaux s'afficher.

- Gazelle Firmon du Brespart.

- Rien que ça ? « Pupuce », tout court, ce n'était pas suffisant ?

- Avec son pédigrée, non, impensable !

Soreyn fronça les sourcils.

- Ta famille a un haras ?

- Oui, bien évidemment, rétorqua Aldéran avec une désarmante candeur. Quoi, tout le monde n'a pas reçu son poney quand il a fait ses premiers pas ?

Soreyn revint dans la grande salle où se trouvait le plateau des Unités d'Intervention. Il cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de Jarvyl Ouzer, le leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Décidément, notre Aldie sera toujours dans un autre monde.

* * *

Une alerte de niveau 8 pour son Unité Anaconda, Soreyn n'en avait sans nul doute pas demandé autant pour « fêter » son retour de vacances !

- C'est toi qui prends la direction ? interrogea Yélyne.

- Je ne sais pas. Aldie ne m'a encore rien fait savoir… Ah, le voilà ! Aldéran ?

- Tu t'en occupes, Soreyn ? Moi, j'ai une vidéo conférence avec la Générale Elumaire des Polices.

- D'accord. La Générale, ça veut dire que la Division… ?

- On dirait que le processus se met enfin en branle ! On va pouvoir y voir plus clair !

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Et je saurai si la rumeur selon laquelle plusieurs Bureaux de la Spéciale rechigneraient à se mettre sous l'autorité d'un ex-Sigipste est vraie…

Talvérya, la Sylvidre de l'Unité, désigna à son Colonel la passerelle de l'étage de son bureau.

- Un appel pour toi, Aldéran, lança Lorèze, agitant son téléphone.

- C'est important ?

- Oui.

- Soreyn, bonne Intervention !

- Merci, Aldie.

Ce dernier monta les escaliers rapidement.

- Lorèze ?

- Ton grand frère.

- Sky ?… Sky, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que c'est maman ?

- Non, elle va bien, pour le moment. Tu peux venir dîner tout à l'heure ? Enfin, juste toi, qu'Ayvi ne le prenne pas mal !

- Elle va râler, c'est sûr, surtout pour le principe. Qu'y a-t-il ? insista Aldéran.

- …

- Skyrone ! ? aboya son cadet.

- Delly et moi, nous nous séparons.

- C'est une blague ? s'étrangla alors Aldéran.

- Pas du tout. Décision mûrement réfléchie et voilà pourquoi nous avons à t'en parler.

- Mais, pourquoi ? insista encore Aldéran qui ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- C'est de ma faute. J'ai fait quelques conneries…

- Allons bon, voilà du neuf ! grinça son cadet roux. Si, toi, tu commences à partir en cacahuète, c'est vraiment la fin des haricots, plus rien ne va tourner rond…

Et Aldéran ignorait encore jusqu'à quel point il était, malheureusement, dans le vrai !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

S'étant apprêté, Aldéran était repassé par la cuisine où Ayvanère finissait de préparer le repas de leurs deux fils cadets en nappant le cake de chocolat épais.

- Et tu disposeras les garnitures du sachet de sucrerie au dernier moment, ainsi que la noix de coco râpée, recommanda-t-il.

- Et pour le rôti, vu que tu l'as bardé, je vais le surveiller en évacuant la graisse et je le retirerai une fois que le thermomètre m'indiquera qu'il est à bonne température pour le laisser reposer. Des conseils pour la salade ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Ayvi. Tout comme je ne me gausse pas de toi. Tu cuisines aussi bien que moi, mais tu as horreur de ça ! Comment vas-tu l'assaisonner, mon petit perroquet préféré ! ?

- Huile de pépin de raisin, huile de noisette, vinaigre blanc parfumé, le mélange d'épices que j'ai moi-même rassemblé avec les herbes du jardin de mon père, et bien sûr les pignons que j'aurai fait griller et dont les garçons raffolent.

- Ils vont se régaler, ma fée du logis.

- Toi aussi. Delly est une remarquable cuisinière.

- Je doute avoir beaucoup d'appétit, fit Aldéran en s'assombrissant. Et eux aussi, sans nul doute.

- Tu crois vraiment à ce que Sky t'a appris cet après-midi ? jeta-t-elle soudain en posant la main sur son poignet, alarmée.

- Contrairement à moi, et à ce que je prétends le plus souvent : Sky est réfléchi et posé, et il ne l'ouvre pas pour débiter connerie sur connerie ! gronda Aldéran. Il n'a parlé qu'avec certitude et parce que la situation entre Delly est effectivement tendue, tragique même…

- J'aurais préféré qu'il l'ouvre justement, avant, remarqua son épouse, attristée à présent.

- Oui, moi aussi… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver chez eux. Et ça me fait peur ! confia Aldéran avant d'enfiler un long manteau couleur café crème.

- Je te garde du repas ? Au cas où tu aurais un regain de faim au retour.

- Si j'ai une fringale, j'achèterai un truc à un des vendeurs de rues sur ma route.

Alguénor et Albior dévalèrent l'escalier en colimaçon, venant de l'étage du duplex, se poursuivant en hurlant, oreillers à la main pour une bataille de polochons en règle.

- Ils ont fini devoirs et leçons ? s'enquit leur père, les tympans vrillés.

- Albior a aidé son grand frère à les terminer. Il est très intelligent, ce gosse.

- Il a surtout une voix de gonzesse, grogna Aldéran qui sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser alors que les cris de ses fils la lui remplissaient ! Tu devrais mieux les tenir, Ayvi. Ils doivent apprendre à savoir se contrôler !

- Ce sont des enfants, rétorqua Ayvanère. Ils se défoulent. Je n'ai pas à les recadrer quand ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Ils ont une salle de jeux, marmonna encore Aldéran en nouant une légère écharpe autour de son cou.

D'un lancer d'oreiller, Albior manqua le dos de son aîné mais toucha bien un haut vase posé sur une colonne de marbre bleu et blanc. Le précieux et fragile bibelot vola en éclats au contact du parquet en tombant entre les tapis.

- Abrutis !

Quittant la cuisine, Aldéran rejoignit ses garçons, les attrapant par l'épaule et en les poussant vers l'escalier.

- Allez vous calmer en haut, rugit-il. Ce sera à votre mère de décider si vous êtes assez revenus à une attitude correcte que pour pouvoir dîner. Et vous êtes privés de dessert !

- Non, papa !

- Papa, non !

Totalement insensible aux protestations de ses fils, Aldéran les regarda remonter l'escalier et rejoindre leurs chambres, entendit les portes claquer sèchement. Son regard bleu marine s'enflamma alors qu'il se tournait vers sa femme.

- Ne pas les recadrer, soit. Mais, leur apprendre à ne pas détruire leur environnement, c'est possible, quelques minutes sur toute la journée que tu passes ici ?

- Tu me reproches mon mi-temps, à domicile ? siffla Ayvanère. Ce fut une décision prise de commun accord !

- Oui ! Surveille mieux les manières de nos gosses. Moi, je ne suis plus trop en état du retour de l'AL-99.

- Je constate…

- De quoi ? ! aboya Aldéran à qui la moutarde était sérieusement montée au nez en quelques minutes.

Nullement démontée par les prunelles emplies de reproches, habituée, Ayvanère conserva sa pose tranquille, mais elle-même toute son attitude dans le reproche.

- Ce n'est pas parce que la Division te porte sur les nerfs qu'il te faut les passer sur les gamins ! aboya-t-elle en ramassant les débris du vase. Vas à ton dîner. Moi, je dormirai sans nul doute à ton retour !

- Cela vaudra sans doute mieux, assura Aldéran, claquant des doigts pour qu'Ungold, le jeune molosse tout blanc, aux yeux couleur d'or, naturellement né sans queue et avec de minuscules oreilles rondes, le suive.

Ayvanère détourna son propre regard avant de revenir vers la cuisine.

- Vivement que cette Division s'achève, mon Aldie, tu es invivable !

**3.**

Aldéran gara son tout-terrain violet métallisé dans l'allée de _La Roseraie_.

Les portes de la villa s'ouvrirent sur une Delly qui faisait autant que possible bonne contenance.

- Bienvenue, Aldie. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non… Voilà pourquoi nous avions à te parler, à toi le chef de famille. Finis d'entrer, j'ai préparé un des menus que tu préfères : salade de pâtes aux fruits, pièce de viande avec des racines amères et du sorbet !

- Merci. Où est Sky ?

- Au salon. Il t'attend. Nous t'attendions.

- Et moi j'aurais préféré que vous parliez de tout cela bien plus tôt, à qui que ce soit ! ragea Aldéran en rentrant dans la bibliothèque. Vous me faites marcher, vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement de divorcer ? !

- Je crois que Sky a tout fait pour qu'on en arrive là ! siffla alors Delly en servant les apéritifs avec des gestes saccadés.

- Possible… Mais il y a vos trois filles ! protesta Aldéran sans toucher au verre devant lui.

- Valysse est adolescente et elle est parfaitement en âge de comprendre. Ses cadettes s'y feront. C'est ainsi, ajouta Skyrone, sombre, défait, le visage marqué de rides de fatigue, pâle aussi.

- Si tu me fais un malaise, ne compte pas sur moi pour la réanimation, grogna encore Aldéran en s'empiffrant de biscuits salés, plus par réflexe que par faim. Vous êtes bien résignés, tous les deux… Ca ne vous ressemble absolument pas, ni à l'un ni à l'autre ! Comment avez-vous pu en arriver à ce point de rupture, en quelques semaines, je dirais, puisque personne de la famille n'a rien vu venir…

Skyrone eut un ricanement.

- Ces dernières semaines, quand avons-nous eu une vraie réunion de famille, ou plus simplement encore nous est-il arrivé de passer plus du temps d'un repas en face à face ? Et ce n'est pas au cours de cela – entrée, plat et dessert – qu'on peut aborder des sujets sensibles… Et puis, les malaises à répétition de maman, son anémie, ses hospitalisations, étaient plus importants.

- Non, il n'y a rien à comparer, gronda Aldéran. Maman et ses soucis de santé, et la tempête de votre couple ! Il s'agit là de deux situations distinctes, et toutes aussi préoccupantes ! J'en reviens à la question de base : que s'est-il passé ? Sky, comment aurais-tu pu faire des conneries alors que tu viens de passer le mois en séminaire dans le Nord ! ?

- Justement… grinça Delly en grignotant du bout des dents des feuilles d'astéracées non trempée dans l'aigre sauce d'accompagnement.

Le regard interrogatif des prunelles bleu marine tinrent alors davantage du mitraillage d'un peloton d'exécution.

- Sky ! ?

- Elle s'est présentée comme journaliste. Et le reportage qu'elle envisageait exigeait plusieurs rencontres… fit alors Skyrone tout en grimaçant. C'était vraiment une créature de rêve, comme je n'en avais jamais rencontrée – et depuis sa légère intervention gynécologique, Delly et moi… Enfin, je ne suis pas à ton niveau d'appétits, Aldie, mais j'en ai, je ne suis pas le sage et austère aîné auquel tu peux penser… Bref, j'avais des exigences, de sévères, d'impérieuses, et j'étais tellement loin de chez moi !

- La banale et surtout bancale justification, marmonna encore Delly qui avait repris le bol de cacahuètes à son beau-frère pour les avaler à son tour allègrement.

Aldéran manqua s'étrangler avec le dernier pétale salé du creux de sa main.

- Vous divorcez pour… ça ? !

- Tu as bien jeté Ayvi pour une folle furieuse !

- J'étais un zombie, Sky, c'est toi qui l'as constaté et ça m'a sauvé à l'époque Mais, toi… toi ! ?

- Je ne suis pas le grand frère parfait, irréprochable, pur – enfin, tous les qualificatifs qu'il te plaira, Aldie – je suis un être humain !

Aldéran secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Mais, tout comme moi, tu as le plus grand respect pour le serment de fidélité que nous avons prononcé à notre mariage. Il y a eu les tentations, mais nous y avons toujours résisté. Moi, je suis un fou furieux, c'est de notoriété publique, mais toi tu es vraiment respectueux… Cette journaliste, tu l'as… ?

- Il se l'est faite, dans toutes les positions, et plusieurs fois par jour, aboya Delly. Il lui a même promis plus, une fois qu'elle serait à RadCity !

- Sky t'a avoué sa « faute », il lui a fallu du courage…

- Réaction de mecs, se protégeant l'un l'autre, et forcément puisque vous êtes frères ! cria Delly assez proche de la crise d'hystérie. Autant que Sky, tu sembles considérer ces infidélités à répétition comme normales… Je te hais, Aldie, je te vomis !

- Et après les compliments, où en arrive-t-on ? fit Aldéran, paisible, ayant opté pour de l'eau pétillante. Et je désapprouve bien évidement et totalement la conduite de Sky. Il a eu des faiblesses, c'est suffisant pour tout briser ?

- Je n'ai plus confiance en lui…

- Il faut vous laisser du temps, pria Aldéran. Cette décision nécessite réflexion et surtout de le faire à tête reposée et surtout pas dans la passion de tous ses sentiments qui, cette fois, sont de mauvais conseils. Où en êtes-vous de la procédure ?

- Aldie qui parle avec la voix de la raison, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers, ironisa Skyrone. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour quitter la bibliothèque.

- Je crains de ne plus être bien utile, grommela Aldéran. Je rentre chez moi.

- Tu veux que je te prépare un paquet pique-nique ? proposa Delly.

- Non, je vais me débrouiller. Je n'ai guère d'appétit, moi aussi. A présent, tenez-moi au courant de ce qui vous arrive ! ?

- D'accord.

Nullement rassuré, Aldéran reprit son véhicule pour réemprunter le chemin de son propre domicile.


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Leurs fils terminant de se préparer pour l'école, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient pour leur part finis leur petit déjeuner.

Ayvanère remplit à nouveau de café fort la tasse de son mari.

- Réunion, physique, cette fois ?

De la tête, il approuva.

- Oui, la Générale a organisé une confrontation.

- Tu as de ces mots…

- C'est le mieux que j'ai trouvé. Les Bureaux, que l'on soupçonnait, ont clairement fait savoir qu'ils refuseraient l'autorité unique d'une Division Sectorielle.

- Ton autorité.

- En effet. Voilà pourquoi la Générale fait appel à une Médiatrice.

- C'est à ce point ? s'inquiéta Ayvanère en partageant la viande grillée entre l'assiette de son époux et la sienne avant de rajouter les œufs baveurs et les toasts.

- Je le crains. Que les dirigeants de ces Bureaux se rebellent ouvertement me fait plus peur que les desseins meurtriers de Kendeler, à l'époque.

- Qui sera la Médiatrice ?

- J'ai juste eu son nom : Lazaryne Séragosse.

- Tu ne pouvais rêver mieux ! se réjouit Ayvanère.

- Tu la connais ?

- Nous avons fait nos études de profileuses ensemble. Elle était la meilleure, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit consultante exclusive…

- … pour le SIGiP. J'ai eu son dossier, mais je n'avais pas fait le lien avec toi. Une très jolie blonde…

Ayvanère donna une tape sur la tête de son mari.

- Les blondes et ta famille, une vieille histoire de petites habitudes. Mais ne fait pas de Laza ton en-cas, elle n'est pas de ce bois là !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les mésaventures de Sky suffisent à m'inciter à la prudence.

- A l'abstinence ! rectifia Ayvanère dans un rire.

- Du moment que tu ne me fais pas barrage, mon petit perroquet, gloussa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas les soucis de cette pauvre Delly. Je suis tout à toi, mon grand rouquin balafré préféré !

Aldéran pouffa à son tour.

- Quoi, tu en connais un autre ?

Après un long baiser, il se leva.

- Aldie ?

- Je vais m'excuser auprès des gamins, pour mon humeur d'hier. Ensuite, j'irai ensuite promener Ungold avant de partir à l'AL-99.

- Je te préparerai un dernier café.

- Merci, mon amour.

Il se pencha, le nez dans le cou de sa femme.

- Tu sens trop bon !

- Et toi, tu as fini le flacon d'eau de toilette ce matin. Je placerai celui que je t'ai acheté dans ton étagère.

- Que m'as-tu acheté, ma belle ?

Ayvanère sourit, posa deux de ses doigts sur la chemise de son époux, à hauteur de son cœur.

- Tu as là un scorpion tatoué, alors devine ! ?

- La fragrance Scorpio ! J'adore.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Allez, va promener Ungold. Les gamins seront prêts à ton retour.

Aldéran eut une mimique amusée.

- Je vais les emmener sortir Ungold !

- Ils en avaient très envie, révéla Ayvanère. Alyénor, surtout, a l'impression que tu les protèges du chien, alors que ce dernier est là pour les défendre.

Aldéran s'assombrit, attristé aussi.

- Ungold est encore si jeune, même pas quinze mois. Il en a encore pour bien des cours à l'Ecole d'Education Canine. Lense lui a transmis les premiers rudiments, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de plus…

- Cette merveilleuse chienne m'a sauvé la vie.

- Je sais, mon Ayvi. A tout à l'heure !

Accompagné de ses fils, leur ayant parlé à l'oreille, Aldéran quitta l'appartement, ces derniers la main glissée dans les siennes.

Ayvanère les suivit du regard, comprenant aisément que tous s'étaient mutuellement pardonnés pour l'éclat de la veille, tous rassérénés.

- Je vous aime tous, mes petits !

Elle gloussa, réalisant qu'elle avait traité son mari comme l'un de ses gamins.

« En fait, c'est bien ça, mon Aldie : tu es mon gamin à moi aussi !

Elle rangea et nettoya la cuisine, ouvrant ensuite grand la fenêtre pour aérer le séjour.

« Lazaryne, cela fait tant et tant d'années… J'espère avoir l'occasion de te revoir. Nous avons certainement tant de souvenirs à échanger. Même si certains te feront mal. Tu as perdu ton fiancé, à l'époque, et moi j'ai la plus merveilleuse famille qui soit ! ».

Heureuse au possible, Ayvanère sifflota.

**5.**

Venant de son bureau, Aldéran s'avança au devant des membres de l'Unité Anaconda qui rentraient d'Intervention.

Soreyn salua, ôtant son casque et essuyant de la manche son front ruisselant de sueur.

- On a réussi, Aldie. Ce fut ardu, mais ils n'ont pas résisté aux pièges d'artifice de Jalance. Je te fais mon rapport dès que je suis douché.

- Venez tous directement en débriefing ! intima le Colonel de l'AL-99. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous accorder celui de vous décrasser, j'ai un rendez-vous sous peu.

- Aldie, on est éreintés, on pue…

- Je connais. Cela signifie que vous avez agi. J'ai besoin de votre rapport, frais. Ensuite, vous irez aux vestiaires. Et, la prochaine fois, je vous accompagne, c'est moi qui devrais me retrouver dans cet état…

- Tu es notre Colonel, Aldie. Tu n'as pas à suer sang et eau à chaque fois. Sur ce coup, c'était juste dur sur le terrain, mais rien d'insoluble, véritablement, en dépit de ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu me considères comme bon pour l'administratif… grommela Aldéran. Tu n'as pas tort, mais l'inaction me pèse !

- Aldie, tu es allé sur le terrain pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ! protesta Soreyn.

- Oui, c'était bien il y a une semaine… Trop longtemps… Débriefing !

Les membres de l'Unité Anaconda suivirent leur Colonel à la salle de réunion.

- … Je les ai pris à revers, ils étaient dans mon angle, j'ai tiré. Et j'ai touché au but.

- Bien, Soreyn. Tout est enregistré. Je m'occupe du suivi. Vous pouvez tous vous retirer et vous décrasser. Merci.

- A vos ordres, Colonel, firent les membres de l'Unité, avant de quitter la salle.

Aldéran envoya son fichier à sa Hiérarchie et ferma son ordinateur.

- Et maintenant, réunion de conciliation, ou de confrontation ! grogna-t-il en refermant son attaché-case et en quittant son bureau. Je suis un paperassier pas possible, c'est une horreur !

* * *

Les cheveux très courts, en brosse même, le regard gris acier, les longs cils noirs et très maquillée, Lazaryne Séragosse était une belle et sportive quadragénaire, musclée sous son tailleur bleu pâle, les épaules fermes et les pieds plutôt petits dans de jolis escarpins aux talons vertigineux.

- Colonel Skendromme.

- Et vous êtes Lazaryne Séragosse, profileuse, nous avons grand besoin de vous. Vous connaissez ma femme, je pense.

- Ayvanère ! Mon colibri, mon perroquet, une amie d'études que je ne peux oublier. Mais songeons tout d'abord à cette réunion.

- C'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais. Vous êtes venue « faire le tampon » c'est bien utile, à ce que j'ai compris.

Lazaryne eut un clin d'œil à la fois professionnel et de connivence à la fois.

- Et sans aucune allusion grivoise, quant aux tampons. J'aime votre façon de formuler les choses. Les autres Bureaux sont vraiment remontés, Colonel.

- Je les comprends. Mais vu que la Hiérarchie m'a désigné comme dirigeant de la Division Sectorielle, je ne peux le tolérer. Générale !

A l'entrée de la Générale des Polices, Aldéran se leva poliment, imité aussitôt par Lazaryne.

Shale Elumaire rendit le salut, inclina également la tête vers les trois Colonels de Bureaux qui l'accompagnaient.

- Prenons tous place, pria la Générale. Colonel Skendromme ?

- Mes confrères m'ont désignée comme porte-parole, coupa Luane Goro, la colonel du PG-24. Devons-nous comprendre à votre uniforme, Colonel Skendromme, la raison de votre nomination à notre direction ?

- Non. Il n'y a aucun rapport. Bien que je fasse partie de ses rangs, le SIGiP n'intervient en rien dans cette histoire. Je n'ai rien demandé et on ne m'a rien prié d'accepter. J'ai été désigné, j'ai dit oui. Je suis donc, sur ordres de la Hiérarchie et de la Générale Elumaire ici présente, le superviseur de la Division Sectorielle. Il n'y a pas à revenir, à ergoter, ou à se battre, là-dessus. Je prends cette direction, que cela déplaise ou non ! Si vous vous y opposez, je peux l'accepter, mais j'aurai à vous contrer… Voilà la raison de la présence de Mme Séragosse ici. Alors, en quoi nous affrontons-nous ?

- Un moment, Colonel Skendromme, pria Lazaryne. Il est normal que pour vos pairs, cette désignation les offense. Chacun d'eux aurait pu prétendre à la direction de la Division. Mais, comme ils pensaient que cela se jouerait « à la loyale », ils ont patienté…

- … Mais j'ai été désigné. J'ai été le premier surpris car j'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec mon propre Bureau.

- Je le sais. Ces Colonels le savent aussi. Mais, les revendications sont recevables, elles aussi.

Aldéran fixa alors les dirigeants de Bureaux face à lui.

- Opposez-vous à moi, soit, je me battrai. Si vos revendications sont correctes, j'accepte de me remettre en question… Mais j'ai l'expérience de diriger des Bureaux fusionnés et m'occuper d'une Division Sectorielle ne me fait pas peur.

Aldéran vida sa tasse de café, se leva.

- Mon Bureau a besoin de moi, fit-il en consultant son beeper qui avait tinté. J'y vais.

* * *

Lazaryne rejoignit Aldéran au parking du bâtiment des locaux de la Hiérarchie des Polices où s'était tenue la réunion.

- Vous ne les avez nullement matés, Colonel Skendromme. Vous avez raison, vous êtes le mieux placé pour diriger la Division Sectorielle, et dans le même temps, vous êtes celui que ces Colonels exècrent… Vous êtes trop brillant, vous êtes un magnifique policier et un remarquable être humain.

- Comment cela, sur ce dernier point ?

- Si vous n'aviez été exceptionnel, jamais Ayvi ne vous aurait aimé, jamais elle n'aurait été raide dingue de vous !

- Ce n'est pas faux, remarqua Aldéran. Et moi, j'aime mon Ayvi, plus que tout…

- Les échos que j'ai eu de votre couple sont donc tous vrais. J'en suis très heureuse. Ayvanère mérite un bonheur plein et entier, surtout après les épreuves endurées.

- Vous les connaissez ?

- J'ai été près d'elle, tout le temps de sa convalescence, après que cette triade l'ait tant charcuté dans ce qu'elle avait de plus intime… Ensuite, nous nous sommes perdues de vue. J'aurai plaisir à la retrouver. Nous avons tant à nous dire, tant de temps à rattraper.

- Je dois vous laisser, s'excusa Aldéran en se dirigeant vers son véhicule.

- A bientôt, murmura Lazaryne avant d'aller ensuite vers le sien.


	4. Chapter 4

**6.**

Levant les yeux de son microscope, Skyrone aperçut son cadet roux descendre les escaliers menant à la principale salle de son Laboratoire.

- Je ne t'attendais pas…

- Tu n'es joignable que sur rendez-vous ? ironisa Aldéran.

- Bien sûr. Je dois pouvoir prévoir à la minute près le moment dans l'agenda où je fais exploser mon Labo ! Est-ce que maman… ?

- Une fois qu'ils l'auront dopée de vitamines, elle pourra quitter l'hôpital. En revanche, Ayvi va y rentrer.

- C'était bien ce que sa gynéco envisageait ? reprit plus doucement Skyrone en emmenant son frère dans son bureau.

- Oui, inutile qu'elle se rechope une infection sitôt la dernière à peine guérie. Ils vont donc enlever ce qu'il reste d'utérus.

- Comment le prend-elle ?

- Mal, évidemment ! Elle traîne cette souffrance depuis ses vingt ans quasi. Elle a pris de terribles risques et se l'est encore bien abîmé avec ses deux grossesses à terme, on sait comment la dernière s'est finie. Là, solution radicale pour qu'elle ait la paix – enfin, façon de parler.

- Ce sera dur, mais ça va la soulager, assura Delly en les rejoignant.

-Ayvi n'aura vraiment pas été épargnée, de ce côté-là, soupira Aldéran. J'espère que cette intervention va mettre un terme à ces soucis à répétition.

- Tu seras avec elle ? questionna l'aîné des Skendromme.

- Autant que possible.

- Quand est-ce prévu ?

- Après demain, à la Clinique _Tourfel_.

- J'irai aussi, si tu veux ? proposa Delly.

- Merci, oui.

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- J'y conduirai Delly au matin et j'en ramènerai maman au soir… Tu crois qu'on va finir par avoir une carte d'abonnement ou de réduction ? grinça-t-il en finissant son thé bien sucré.

- Avec papa qui revient dans trois semaines, et les séances d'irradiation prévues, ça pourrait le faire, compléta sombrement Skyrone. Ca va toi, Aldie, pas le nez bouché ou un peu de fièvre ?

- Ah parce que c'est supposé être moi, le prochain sur la liste ?

- Aldie, tu es en permanence sur la liste !

- Ce n'est pas faux…

Aldéran se leva.

- Il faut que je file chez moi. J'ai promis à Alyénor et à Albior de les aider dans leurs devoirs. Soirée crêpes au menu, ça vous dit ?

- J'ai une expérience à finir, grogna Skyrone.

- J'aurai à faire du shopping en ligne avec des copines, siffla Delly en quittant le bureau.

Aldéran jeta un regard noir à son aîné.

- Hé bien j'espère que ta journaliste en valait le coup pour en arriver à ce gâchis ! ? Toi, tu n'as été ni drogué ni soumis contre ton gré, pour t'excuser de ces tromperies !

- Elle était superbe, une crinière d'un brun sombre, des lèvres rubis. Mais ça ne valait effectivement pas ce saccage de mon couple et donc de notre famille… On ne peut revenir en arrière… Aldie ?

- Je n'ai effectivement pas ce pouvoir. Si encore tu étais surnaturel, je pourrais tenter le coup, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Et puis, modifier le passé entraîne toujours des perturbations futures et les dieux seuls savent dans quelles situations nous nous serions retrouvés si j'y étais parvenu !

- Je comprends. Bonne fin de journée, Aldie.

- A toi, aussi, Sky.

Mais la mine de l'aîné des Skendromme indiquait qu'il allait passer une soirée bien solitaire dans on immense Laboratoire – ayant sans nul doute repris une expérience dévolue à son épouse, afin de lui laisser un temps de détente, ce dont elle ne lui savait par ailleurs absolument pas gré !

* * *

Ayvanère avait été présenter un de ses profils à sa propre hiérarchie, aussi quand elle revint, son mari étaient avec leurs fils cadets à la table du grand salon, chacun son ordinateur devant lui, les guidant dans leurs devoirs.

- Où en sont-ils, mon grand chéri ? interrogea-t-elle en lui gratouillant la base du cou.

- Ils sont partis sur de bonnes idées, j'ai juste rappelé certains principes mathématiques. Ils vont pouvoir aller finir les problèmes du cours dans leur chambre.

- Bonne idée, souffla Ayvanère, les traits soudains tendus par la douleur. Vaut mieux qu'ils montent, j'ai à finir le dîner. J'ai rapporté les filets de poisson.

- En ce cas, tout est prêt. Ne te soucie de rien. En revanche, le gâteau vient de la pâtisserie du coin de la rue, chuchota-t-il.

Albior posa sa main sur le ventre de sa mère.

- Là, je ne peux rien… Je ne comprends rien. Et les blessures datent de si longtemps.

- Ne te tracasse pas, Albior, assura Aldéran. Nous avons la solution et on va, sous peu, aider ta maman, à la traditionnelle.

- Je préfère ça, mon papa !

- Vas finir tes devoirs.

- Oui.

Le garçonnet à la joue balafrée ayant suivi Alyénor, Aldéran entoura les épaules de sa femme.

- Et toi, mon petit perroquet, monte aussi t'allonger et te reposer. Je vais dresser la table et finir de préparer le dîner.

- Merci. Je te laisse tout le boulot…

- Ce n'est que normal. Tu es toute fragile, ma belle. On va prendre bien soins de toi. Et, avec moi, Delly sera là – avant, pendant et après ton opération.

- Je sais que je vous trouverai au réveil. Ca me rassure.

- Je suis en congé pour ce jour, et le week-end qui suit – c'était bien le moins.

- N'oublie pas Karémyne, elle va avoir besoin de votre soutien.

- Sky s'en charge, avec Eryna. Hoby en voyage bien loin pour la station spatiale qui sera à son inauguration un colossal chantier naval. Nous nous occupons de vous tous, assura Aldéran.

- Ce que je t'aime, mon grand rouquin.

- Et moi donc, mon petit perroquet.

Tendrement enlacés, les deux époux se réconfortèrent mutuellement.


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

Tasse de café à la main, Jarvyl s'approcha de la table de travail de Soreyn et du menton désigna la femme en tailleur gris perle qui montait les escaliers vers le bureau de leur Colonel.

- C'est elle, la Médiatrice ? fit le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Oui, Séragosse.

- Elle est exactement comme Aldie nous l'a décrite, mais elle dégage vraiment quelque chose.

Soreyn eut un petit rire.

- Elle a du chien !

- Portrait un peu réducteur, mais je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire ! Elle a physique imposant, bien bâti, une coupe de commando presque, mais elle demeure féminine au possible ! Elle est, très, attirante !

- Dis donc, toi, tu n'es pas un de ces mariés fidèlement inconditionnel depuis plus de vingt ans ? s'amusa Soreyn en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

- Je peux te retourner la remarque, mais avec une décennie de moins pour toi au compteur ! gloussa Jarvyl. Cette Séragosse ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- C'est bizarre, indéfinissable, reconnut Soreyn en faisant machinalement tourner l'alliance à son doigt. On dirait un bloc de glace ambulant, hautaine, si sûre d'elle, raffinée jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais quand on croise son regard – même si on n'est pas celui qu'elle fixe – on se sent s'enflammer ! Effet animal, je dirais.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Et je connais un autre animal au sang chaud dans les environs. J'espère que cette femme n'essayera pas ses griffes sur Aldéran, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Aldie ne songe qu'à sa femme. Il va d'ailleurs la chercher pour la ramener chez eux après sa semaine d'hospitalisation. Séragosse n'aura guère l'occasion de le troubler, si tant est qu'il ait eu l'idée à cela !

Jarvyl revint à son bureau, consulta le message reçu.

- Notre Aldie n'aura rien à redouter de l'effet physique de Séragosse : nous partons pour la côte Ouest dès le début de la semaine prochaine.

- Où cela ? s'enquit Yélyne.

- Mochan.

- Je connais… C'est là que travaille mon premier ex-mari.

- Et nous aurons à collaborer, ajouta Jarvyl, un peu préoccupé car nous nous rendons au Bureau de la Spéciale où il travaille. Ca ira ?

- Je suis suffisamment professionnelle, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ce ne sera pas moi qu'il faudra rassurer, bien que je vous accompagne. Soreyn, tu auras à te charger de l'AL-99.

- Moi ! ? Mais, je…

- Voilà un moment qu'Aldie et moi te formons. Te voilà dans le grand bain !

- Merci.

Jarvyl eut un sourire carnassier à l'adresse de son ami.

- Mais si tu foires quoi que ce soit, Aldéran et moi te virerons !

- Bien sûr… Comme d'hab. !

Soreyn reporta alors son regard vers les murs de verre du bureau d'Aldéran, devenus noirs.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent…

- Quoi que ça ait été, ce ne fut pas loin, gloussa Jarvyl alors qu'Aldéran lui-même se dirigeait vers son ascenseur privé.

- Il va chercher Ayvi, sourit Soreyn alors que Lazaryne ressortait à son tour du bureau et descendait les escaliers avec un plus que séduisant déhanchement, d'autant plus inspirant qu'il n'était nullement forcé.

Aldéran tenta d'afficher

* * *

une moue de réprobation.

- Tu n'es pas censée te reposer, toi ? !

- Aldie, ne joue pas le garde-malade, tu es très mauvais dans ce rôle ! Et tu ne m'impressionnes pas un instant, comme si tu avais jamais pu me mater ! rit Ayvanère, assise sur son lit, l'ordinateur ouvert sur ses genoux.

- Tu travailles ? ajouta Aldéran en pliant dans une valise les effets qu'il sortait d'une armoire.

- J'ai des profils à rendre, au cas où tu l'ignorerais. Et j'ai plusieurs dossiers délicats en attente. Si je laisse ma faiblesse l'emporter, ce sont des vies que je mets en danger avec ces malades en liberté – j'ai été victime, je ne veux pas être responsable d'autres…

- Tu dois te ménager ! insista Aldéran. Je ne peux que comprendre ton souci, mais tu es ma femme avant tout ! Tu vas quitter le cocon de cette clinique privée, de cet appartement qui fait oublier tout l'environnement médical, et je ne pourrai veiller sur toi autant que je le voudrais ! Et il y a toute la durée du week-end avant que je ne doive m'absenter pour une durée indéterminée…

- Mes parents ont loué une villa en bord de plage. Tu me confieras en de bonnes mains en partant.

- J'ai eu le message alors que je venais, je ne m'y attendais pas, désolé…

- Aldéran, c'est ton métier ! Tu dois aller sur la côte Ouest !

Aldéran referma doucement l'ordinateur de son épouse après qu'elle ait sauvegardé son fichier.

- Allons-y.

Et bien qu'Ayvanère tente de faire bonne figure, elle gémit de douleur en se levant, soutenue par le rouquin de sa vie.

- Je te ramène à l'appartement. Peut-être que ton amie Lazaryne viendra nous visiter avant de partir elle aussi pour la côte Ouest.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle doit continuer sa Médiation. Nous aurons donc d'épisodiques contacts, rien de plus. Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à son fiancé ?

- Je te raconterai, plus tard.

Le personnel du parking ayant chargé le tout-terrain violet, Aldéran et Ayvanère y prirent place, quittant la Clinique _Tourfel_ pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Ayvanère se reposant dans le canapé, soutenue par des coussins, recouverte d'une fine et chaude couverture, elle sourit à Aldéran qui lui avait préparé un thé et des cookies tout justes sortis du four.

- Tu me dorlotes !

- C'est bien la moindre des choses. J'aurais voulu plus de temps, j'avais posé plus de congés, mais on me les a sucrés et il faut vraiment que j'aille sur la côte Ouest.

Ayvanère se blottit contre son mari - ce qui la rapprochait aussi du plateau de cookies apportés ! – déposant un baiser sur le lobe de son oreille.

- Nos fils gardés par Sky, Ery et Hoby, tu n'auras pas à te tracasser pour eux. Et moi, je serai avec mes parents. Ils ont beau ne pas trop se supporter, ils tentent de s'entendre quand ils ont à s'occuper de moi. Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille.

- Je t'appellerai…

- Je sais que tu feras autant que le temps que te laissera ta mission. Je t'avais parlé du fiancé de Lazy.

- Et tu allais me raconter.

- Viens te glisser contre moi, pria Ayvanère.

Aldéran s'exécuta, doucement, une main apaisante et tendre sur son ventre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu lui as chauffé son fiancé ! ?

Ayvanère tenta un petit rire, mais cela fit mal aux lésions internes de son opération, et elle serra les dents, crispant juste ses doigts dans la main de son mari.

- Lazaryne et moi avons étions de la même Promotion. Nous étions bien notées, plus que courtisées, et on s'éclatait à fond, je peux te l'assurer ! On a entamé nos carrières, nous concentrant sur ces efforts, et puis tu sais tout comme moi pour le trio de serial killer qui m'ont enlevée et mutilée… Lazy fut avec moi durant toute ma convalescence et ma thérapie.

- Oui, elle me l'a dit.

- J'ai repris le travail et Lazy m'a alors annoncé ses fiançailles…

- Mais ? Il a forcément un « mais »…

- La famille du fiancé était opposée à l'union, Lazaryne ne m'a jamais donné les détails. Mais lui et elle devaient partir, se marier secrètement. Il est donc venu la chercher pour partir sur la station spatiale des Jeux, alors en orbite. Mais, ils se sont arrêtés à une aire d'autoroute, pour des boissons et des sandwiches.

- J'imagine…

De la tête, Ayvanère approuva tristement.

- Un banal et millionième braquage dans les statistiques. Le fiancé a été abattu, parce qu'il ne tendait pas assez vite son portefeuille. Lazy en a été dévastée et ne s'est plus jamais engagée dans une histoire de cœur sérieuse, juste des histoires sans lendemains et sans qu'elle s'implique émotionnellement. Sois gentil avec elle, Aldie, elle a beaucoup souffert.

- Demain, je vous laisserai toutes les deux, entre filles.

- Merci. Je suis fatiguée, tu peux m'aider à aller me coucher ?

- Je t'y emmène, sourit Aldéran en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Mon ange poule !

- On peut dire ça, s'amusa-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Dans l'avion que la Hiérarchie des Polices avait mis à leur disposition pour se rendre à Mochan sur la côte Ouest, Jarvyl et les membres de l'Unité Anaconda avaient tranquillement patienté que leur Colonel leur en dise plus des raisons de leur déplacement.

Mais s'étant isolé en queue de cabine, Aldéran ne donnait guère l'impression d'être sur le point de se livrer à un briefing impromptu.

Jarvyl finit par se lever et après avoir remonté l'allée, s'assit près d'Aldéran qui fixait d'un regard distrait l'ordinateur ouvert devant lui.

- En rentrant ma fiche de congé, j'ai constaté que tu avais annulé une partie des tiens, et pas celle couvrant cette mission délocalisée, fit le leader de l'Unité Anaconda en ne trouvant aucune autre entrée en matière. Tu ne devais pas aller voir tes amis à Minéa ?

- Disons que, ça aussi, tombe à l'eau, marmonna Aldéran. Ils ont trop de soucis que pour se dégager l'esprit le temps de mon séjour. Et comme je ne peux rien pour les aider, on a annulé.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Oui, c'est ce que sous-entendent les échanges que nous avons eus. Enfin, ça ne regarde que nous. Que veux-tu ?

- Nous entamerons l'atterrissage d'ici une heure. Nous aimerions savoir de quoi il retourne – et bien qu'elle ne l'exprime pas ouvertement, Yélyne est très anxieuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Numiel Balkalange, le Colonel du BN-24, c'est son premier mari !

- Ah oui, j'avais lu ça. Mais cela m'était sorti de la tête… Envoie-moi Yélyne, s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite.

- Mon premier mariage, avec Numiel a duré six mois. Nous nous sommes quittés en excellents termes !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Aldéran, plutôt surpris.

- Mais notre quotidien était devenu invivable, poursuivit Yélyne. Nusylle a tout gâché.

- Pitié, pas une autre histoire de maîtresse d'un temps, j'ai eu mon compte ces dernières semaines !

- Nusylle est la sœur cadette de Numiel. Possessive, et donc d'une jalousie exacerbée, morbide même. Elle téléphonait toutes les heures quasi, elle a ensuite occasionné des dégâts à notre domicile, a noyé la portée de la chatte que nous avions recueillie dans notre jardin. Quand elle a fait sauter ma voiture, ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase et pour mettre fin à ces persécutions nous n'avons eu d'autre moyen que de divorcer. Numiel ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en prenne physiquement, et mortellement, à moi.

- Et toi, tu n'as jamais été tentée de la coller au mur et de lui faire la tête au carré ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu Nusylle ! Cela faisait déjà longtemps que son frère – qui était toute la famille qui lui restait – la tenait éloignée on comprend aisément pourquoi ! Là, il l'a faite partir, loin m'a-t-il dit, mais il a refusé de prendre le risque qu'elle ne revienne, ne nous prenne par surprise, et ce le jour où nous aurions fondé notre famille.

- Je comprends. N'empêche qu'une femme aussi dangereuse, j'aurais utilisé tous les recours de Justice possibles pour me protéger et pouvoir m'en défendre sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en plaindre en retour. Et sans y sacrifier mon mariage !

- Mais tu n'es pas moi, Aldie, releva doucement Yélyne. Numiel et moi étions jeunes, aussi isolés l'un que l'autre, nous n'étions guère au courant des procédures, ajouta-t-elle. Nous avons préféré rester amis, bien que depuis que je me suis installée à RadCity à mon troisième mariage, nous n'ayons plus eu le moindre contact. Ca va me faire très bizarre de le revoir.

- Tu sauras donc collaborer avec lui, si j'ai bien suivi ?

- Oui, notre camaraderie ne pourra que revenir très vite. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne perturberai pas la mission avec des sentiments, avec des ressentiments personnels.

- Bien, en ce cas, je vais vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

Aldéran siffla entre ses doigts et l'Unité se rassembla autour de lui.

* * *

- Nous allons être logés dans l'une des ailes du Collège Khazel.

- Un Collège ?

- C'est inhabituel, j'en conviens, mais en même temps, nous serons sur les lieux même de notre mission ! Le Colonel Balkalange a fait appel à nous car il voulait autant des avis extérieurs que des visages non connus à Mochan. Je pense aussi que d'avoir demandé l'Unité Anaconda n'a absolument rien d'anodin vu les liens entre Yélyne et lui, ce qu'aucun de nous n'ignore. Quant au Collège, à ses élèves, il fait l'objet d'intimidations. Des « accidents » se sont produits ces derniers temps. Elèves autant que professeurs vivent dans l'insécurité.

- Pourquoi nous ? insista Jarvyl. Mochan compte ses propres Unités d'Intervention !

- Plusieurs des élèves sont de famille de diplomates ou de politiciens. C'est donc un sujet sensible et entre intentions crapuleuses et soupçon de terrorisme afin de provoquer des troubles dans les contrées d'origine de ces enfants, il fallait de très bons éléments.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Il semble que votre réputation ait largement dépassé notre propre galactopole !

- Et toi, tu es un sigipste, rappela Talvérya.

- Nous sommes aussi une des rares Unités à avoir déjà collaboré avec un Bureau d'une autre Juridiction, reprit le Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Une histoire de vampires, renseigna Jelka Ourosse à l'adresse de la nouvelle Artificière de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Maintenant, nous avons à attendre l'entrevue avec Numiel Balkalange, conclut Aldéran. Il nous donnera toutes précisions dont nous aurons besoin pour travailler. Le temps de prendre nos marques et nous ferons en sorte de nous rendre utiles au BN-24.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, Colonel, assurèrent Jarvyl et les membres de l'Unité Anaconda – sauf évidemment son Capitaine qui supervisait par intérim l'AL-99.

- Nous sommes en approche de l'aéroport des Lignes Intérieures, avertit le pilote de l'avion. Veuillez regagnez vos sièges.

Sa ceinture bouclée, Aldéran releva la tête et croisa du regard celui de Lazaryne. Les prunelles gris clair de cette dernière brûlaient d'un feu intense et tout semblait indiquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis un bon moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Le Colonel du BN-24 et son premier assistant auraient pu former un duo de comiques.

Le premier était petit, rond, les joues plus que pleines et avec la jovialité spontanée inscrite sur chaque pouce de sa rebondie personne. Le second était grand et mince, plutôt raide – les mauvaises langues disaient de façon plus terre à terre qu'il avait un balai dans le cul – les traits bien marqués et le visage fermé, et n'ignorant nullement qu'en rapport avec ses tenues strictes et noires on le surnommait le « croque-mort ».

Avec un amusement qui n'excluait nullement une profonde amitié, Aldéran suivit les retrouvailles entre Yélyne et Numiel Balkalande qui faisait une tête et demie de moins qu'elle !

- Mon canard en sucre.

- Ma bichounette.

Numiel avait saisi Yélyne par la taille et l'avait faite tournoyer en lui embrassant les joues, ce qui la décoiffa sérieusement.

- Colonel, vos visiteurs attendent, indiqua alors le grand et froid assistant, d'une voix aussi posée que grave.

Le Colonel du BN-24 se reprit, rouge et un peu essoufflé, sa propre abondante chevelure naturellement en pétard.

- Cela faisait bien des années que la Lieutenante Morvik et moi ne nous étions vus, s'excusa-t-il. Bienvenue au BN-24, Colonel Skendromme, ainsi qu'aux membres de votre équipe.

- Merci, Colonel, fit Aldéran avant de procéder à la présentation de ses équipiers et amis.

Numiel approuva à chaque nom, le mémorisant.

- A mon tour, fit-il avec un bonhomme sourire aux lèvres. Et je dois vous avertir qu'ici nous nous appelons tous par nos prénoms – nous ne ferons pas ainsi envers vous, mais je voulais juste vous prévenir. Voici tout d'abord Kycham, mon assistant.

Il désigna ensuite un grand athlète au regard bleu ciel et une raffinée et coquette femme.

- Loudrom, mon meilleur agent de terrain et Froelle notre porte-parole.

Il s'approcha enfin d'une petite et replète femme… et Jelka Ourosse eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir face à une créature vêtue de couleurs vives, aucun vêtements ou accessoires assortis – quoique – les demi-lunettes posées au bout du nez et jouant machinalement avec les pompons de sa gourmette.

- Et voici Pyatte, notre responsable des communications.

- Enchantés, fit-on de part et d'autre.

Numiel et Kycham précédèrent ensuite Aldéran et son équipe dans la salle de réunion du premier.

- J'ai été volontairement vague dans mes courriers et informations, reconnut d'entrée le Colonel du BN-24.

- J'ai parfaitement compris, assura celui de l'AL-99. Question de sécurité au cas où nos communications auraient été captées. J'en ai saisi les grandes lignes et j'ai pris la liberté d'en affranchir mon équipe durant le vol.

- Je constate que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, approuva Numiel. Cela va nous aider pour notre collaboration. J'espère ne pas vous retenir trop longtemps, loin des vôtres.

- Ne nous repartirons pas sans avoir rempli notre mission, autant que possible. Car autant nous que vous, nous n'avons pas à nous illusionner, Colonel Balkalande : notre venue ne résoudra pas par miracle vos soucis avec ces collégiens !

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas pris mal que nous vous logions en ces lieux ? intervint Kycham.

- Pour le travail, j'ai jamais accordé plus d'importance qu'il n'en fallait à l'endroit où je créchais, reprit Aldéran. En revanche, je trouve cela une bonne et une mauvaise idée. Une bonne car nous serons sur place et nous pourrons suivre un maximum de choses. Une mauvaise car nous passerons difficilement inaperçus et ça risque de nous desservir puisque nous serons localisés avec une totale précision.

- J'ai pris des arrangements avec la direction du Collège. Il y aura encore une dizaine d'étudiants, ceux qui ne partent pas pour les vacances de trois semaines à venir, mais vous serez dans une aile un peu éloignée, centrale néanmoins, et je vous ai déjà assuré que vous auriez tout le matériel demandé au plus vite.

- Je pense que Pyatte et moi saurons faire passer le maximum d'informations, intervint Jelka. Personnellement, je laisse à mes collègues le soin d'assurer sur le terrain.

- Et moi donc ! confirma Pyatte.

- Mais Jelka est loin d'être inapte sur le terrain, que du contraire, tint à préciser son Colonel qui n'avait jamais oublié qu'elle s'était opposée à un officier chevronné qui avait planifié son propre assassinat !

- Tout comme l'est ma Pyatte.

Kycham distribua des puces mémoires aux visiteurs, laissant ensuite son Colonel poursuivre sa présentation des faits et de ses attentes.

* * *

Au soir, installé dans le studio où il avait pris ses quartiers – pas très grand, mais les autres locaux à disposition de ceux de l'AL-99 étaient spacieux – Aldéran avait téléphoné à sa femme, s'était mis sur haut-parleur afin d'être libre de ses mouvements.

- Mes parents ne me quitteront donc pas, assura-t-elle après quelques minutes de conversation. Quant aux gamins, leurs oncles et tante les ont bien envoyés à leurs stages de vacances respectifs.

- Tu prends grand soin de toi, mon cœur ? pria-t-il en serrant le téléphone, comme s'il pouvait transmettre sa force et son amour.

- Je me fais dorloter !

- Je l'espère bien. Chirurgien et gynéco l'ont bien précisé : tu as besoins de semaines, voire plus, pour ne plus avoir aucune séquelle. Il est hors de question de prendre le moindre risque.

- Mais ce sera très différent de Sky et de Delly, qui n'avaient que trois semaines à patienter… Cela va être beaucoup plus long pour toi ! Tu pourras attendre ?

- Il le faudra bien… Heu, je ne voulais pas l'exprimer ainsi !

- J'ai très bien compris, et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Fais au mieux, Aldie.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, mon cœur. Et ne le dis surtout pas sur ce genre de sujet !

- Je t'aime, Aldie, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Comment sens-tu ta mission ? ajouta-t-elle pour effectivement dévier du délicat sujet.

- Franchement, sur les trois semaines allouées par la Hiérarchie, il n'y a aucun moyen de parvenir à de meilleurs résultats que le Bureau de Numiel Balkalande, reconnut le Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Si tant est qu'il s'agisse bien de ce que l'on attend de toi, de vous tous, remarqua Ayvanère, d'une voix fatiguée mais sérieuse.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire, tout en se roulant sur le lit, détendant ses muscles après les heures de voyage dans un avion qui bien que de moyen tonnage n'avait pas le confort des jets familiaux – quel que soit leur gabarit !

- J'y ai songé, ma caille. Et j'ai même la certitude qu'il s'agit bien de cette option : la mission sous la mission. Je ne dérogerai dès lors pas au rôle que l'on m'a assigné !

- Tu me rappelles demain ?

- Ce soir encore, avant que tu ne te couches, promit-il.

- Mais, je l'espérais bien ! se réjouit Ayvanère. A tout à l'heure, mon délice.

Aldéran murmura encore des mots doux et des appellations strictement privées entre son épouse et lui, avant de couper la communication.

- Lazaryne… Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

- Juste quelques minutes. J'ai frappé, mais vous aviez un peu la tête, ou plutôt le cœur ailleurs.

- Que voulez-vous ? Des ennuis avec ma Division Sectorielle ?

- Non, juste connaître ma place dans votre mission ici. Mais ça pourra attendre demain, finalement. Je vous laisse avec l'amour de votre vie.

- En effet, merci, Mlle Séragosse.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, Lazaryne demeura un moment appuyée au mur.

« Tu aimes tant ta femme… Tu es aux petits soins pour elle, tu es tout à l'opposé du guerrier dont j'ai eu à lire les actes. Votre bonheur est parfait, éclatant ».

Lazaryne serra les poings.

« J'aurais dû avoir droit au bonheur ! On me l'a volé avant même qu'il ne me soit offert ! Moi, je suis parfaite, intacte, et les tests de fertilité m'ont toujours décrétée d'un taux de fertilité peu égalé ! Et c'est toi, la mutilée qui bénéficie de ce superbe étalon… Il est temps que tu goûtes toi aussi aux temps amers ! Cela fait déjà un moment que j'ai commencé, et je ne suis pas près de m'arrêter ! ».

Aldéran avait rouvert son ordinateur, pour une conversation aussi brève qu'importante.

- Je n'ai pas tes protections, ta discrétion. Aussi, Toshiro, tu peux bien te charger de ces recherches ? Je suis sûr que tu ne laisseras aucune trace. Et même si on te repérait, ce dont je doute, cela ne te reliera pas – officiellement – à moi. Tu veux bien ?

- Je commence immédiatement, Aldéran ! assura le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_.

- Merci.


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Pour se détendre, Aldéran était allé mettre quelques paniers sur l'un des terrains de sport du Collège.

Le soleil tapant dur, il avait rapidement tombé la chemise, ce qui avait ravi les quelques collégiennes encore dans les murs et la première l'ayant observé depuis l'intérieur ayant rameuté ses copines !

Jarvyl et Talvérya l'avaient cependant rapidement rejoint, ayant parfaitement compris que l'endroit était exempt d'écoutes indiscrètes.

Aldéran cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de la Sylvidre qui en soutien-gorge de sport et petit short, affichait elle aussi des formes parfaites !

- Et maintenant, tu vas affoler les mâles ici présents !

- A chacun son fan club ! gloussa-t-elle en attrapant le ballon envoyée par Jarvyl et en effectuant un panier magistral.

- Deux contre un ? C'est injuste ! se plaignit Aldéran.

- Tu es notre Colonel, nous ne pouvons pas te tacler comme nous le voudrions ! plaisanta Jarvyl. Il nous faut donc un avantage, et un handicap à toi.

- Je peux demander à être dégradé pour rétablir l'équilibre ?

- Non ! fut la réponse du duo.

Aldéran tira la langue à ses équipiers et amis, frappant dans ses mains pour qu'ils reprennent leurs positions, rejetant en arrière sa crinière incandescente trempée de sueur.

Récupérant le ballon d'un bond magistral, il l'envoya vers le panier avant même de retomber au sol et marqua les points pour son compte personnel.

Il allait repartir pour s'approcher du panneau adverse quand Talvérya l'arrêta, et cela sans torpiller l'amicale partie.

- J'ai vu un reflet, plusieurs fois, Aldéran. Sur la lentille d'un appareil, d'observation ou de tir. Nous sommes surveillés, de loin !

- Oui, le vrai plan du Colonel Balkalange. Nous attirons sur nous l'attention des « terroristes » qui effrayent le Collège, et ça permet à ses équipes de poursuivre leurs investigations !

- C'était donc ça…

- Oui, fit encore Aldéran en faisant tournoyer le ballon au bout de son doigt.

Il se tourna dos au reflet afin que – au cas où – on ne puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

- Le groupuscule qui tente de provoquer des troubles, voire pire en cas de décès, en faisant mine de menacer les collégiens illustres – qui comme par hasard sont presque les seuls à ne pas avoir pu rentrer chez eux vu la distance et le temps de voyage – croit bel et bien que nous sommes là pour leur protection. Mais nous faisons juste diversion, reposante la mission finalement.

- Quoi, on se contente de faire mine de sécuriser les lieux ? s'étonna Talvérya.

- Exactement !

- Mais, c'est faire injure à la réputation dont tu nous gratifiais dans l'avion, Colonel…

- Le boulot avant tout, siffla Aldéran et je m'y conforme.

Il allait atteindre le panneau de basket quand il vit Yélyne s'avancer, la mine décomposée et il s'arrêta, tout comme Jarvyl et Talvérya.

- Yélyne ?

- La sœur de Numiel vient de m'appeler… Elle est de retour, gémit Yélyne. Elle a promis de me faire la peau. Et, la connaissant, elle fera la seule chose qu'elle connaisse : tout faire sauter avec une bombe !

- Ne dramatise donc pas, temporisa Aldéran en s'épongeant avec sa chemise. Mais, viens me donner tous les détails de ce dernier fait, j'aviserai, pour ta protection, et celle des agents présents ici.

- Tout de suite.

Le court temps de pause écoulé après la première semaine de leur présence au Collège de Mochan, Aldéran songea que les choses risquaient de redevenir sérieuses !

Sans compter que la pire menace risquait d'être issue de son équipe interne et non de fous furieux en quête de massacres et de renommée avant de déstabiliser des gouvernements mêmes !

« Tant que nous serons là pour attirer l'attention, les fauteurs de troubles seront un peu plus prudents. Et Balkalange s'en charge, pendant que nous, nous occupons ces observateurs !

- Ca marche toujours, assura Jarvyl en reprenant le ballon pour passer devant son Colonel et marquer un nouveau panier !

- Faux ami !

Aldéran s'essuya une dernière fois.

- Allons demander ce que cette folle veut au Colonel du BN-24 et surtout à notre équipière. Nous devons les protéger tous les deux, dans les limites de nos actions ici, et bien cela outrepasse la mission elle-même, on va trouver comment faire !

- Et comment ! promit Jarvyl, revenant avec son Colonel et la membre de l'Unité Anaconda, vers l'aile où tous étaient logés.

**11.**

Numiel Balkalange était venu au Collège faire le point avec son alter ego de l'AL-99.

- Vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ? jeta d'entrée Aldéran, la mine plus fermée que le jour de son arrivée. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de l'Unité, juste d'un de ses membres !

- Oui, désolé. Je savais que le retour de Yélyne ferait revenir Nusylle. Et je veux en finir avec ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ignore encore ? grinça Aldéran, plutôt irrité. Votre rétention d'informations était acceptable avant notre venue, plus maintenant que cela met directement un de mes équipiers dans la ligne de mire d'une folle à lier – sans vouloir offenser votre famille, Colonel – je ne la tolère plus.

- Nusylle est au-delà de la folie. Elle est hors du monde, quel qu'il soit. Il m'aura fallu bien des années pour l'admettre et me résoudre à la faire boucler.

- Et vous vous servez donc de nous.

- Yélyne était la seule à pouvoir faire bouger Nusylle, insista Numiel. Et la venue de mon ex-femme devait paraître normale, pour le boulot.

Aldéran but un peu de son thé glacé aux saveurs fruitées.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas vous remarier, sinon…

- Une expérience m'a suffi ! assura le Colonel du BN-24. Il était hors de question qu'une autre femme endure ce que Yélyne a supporté.

- Et vous exposez à nouveau Yélyne ! aboya Aldéran qui ne décolérait pas.

- Je crois que même si je lui avais demandé de revenir, en voyage privé, elle aurait accepté. Nous sommes instinctivement en phase.

- Je l'ai constaté à vos retrouvailles, fit Aldéran en retrouvant soudain le sourire. Il valait néanmoins mieux que nous soyons auprès d'elle. D'après vous, qu'est-ce que votre charmante petite sœur va faire ? Yélyne pense à une bombe !

- Nusylle a sûrement plus d'imagination que cela. Et elle a déjà fait sauter le véhicule d'alors de Yélyne.

- Peut-être était-ce déjà elle qui nous observait…

- Non, il s'agissait bien ceux que nous traquons, nous étions juste derrière eux ! Grâce à vous, Colonel, et à votre équipe, nous nous approchons plus près que jamais. Alors, que pensez-vous à présent, des réalités de ces situations ?

- Si nous ne quittons pas Yélyne, ça ne va pas arrêter votre sœur ? Elle ne va quand même pas s'en prendre à nous tous ? !

- Je la crois capable de tout. Mais, j'espère effectivement que votre présence va la dissuader, l'obliger à plus surveiller et donc à permettre aux agents en charge de l'enquête de la localiser et de l'alpaguer avant qu'elle ne passe à l'action.

- Je l'espère bien. Je ne voudrais pas perdre une membre de mon équipe et une amie.

- Et moi donc ! Nusylle neutralisée, j'espère bien vivre enfin ce qui était promis dans ma jeunesse avec Yélyne.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Yélyne est actuellement mariée !

- La procédure de divorce arrive à son terme. Elle sera bientôt libre. Bien que je me doute que toutes ces expériences ne l'aient dégoûtée à jamais du mariage… Mais, amis, elle et moi, c'est ce que nous avons réussi de mieux dans notre relation.

- C'est plutôt agréable, en effet, sourit plus franchement Aldéran.

Numiel fit tourner entre ses mains le verre de citronnade, arrachant des dents la chair de l'agrume qui le parfumait.

- Normalement, si la vie avait été plus clémente pour Yélyne et moi, nous aurions dû endurer les épreuves côte à côte, comme vous, avec Mme Skendromme.

- Non, je ne souhaite à personne les souffrances par lesquelles ma femme et moi sommes passés. Mais, ça nous a effectivement soudés, une douleur après l'autre, et nous nous connaissons tellement…

- Mais, Lazaryne, c'est une bombe, non ? Je parle au nom de mon propre Bureau, assura aussitôt Numiel. Elle en a affolé plus d'un !

- Ceux de mon Bureau m'ont effectivement fait semblable remarque… Pourtant, Mlle Séragosse, au premier regard, ce n'est pas…

- Le feu sous la glace, Colonel Skendromme, se réjouit franchement Numiel. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour affoler les sens. Ne me dites pas que, vous, …

- Cela tient de l'attirance animale, je ne peux qu'en convenir, laissa enfin échapper Aldéran. Cette femme vous met un feu dans le pantalon comme personne !

- Mais vous aimez votre femme.

- Et comment !

- Mais vous êtes aussi un homme, glissa Numiel en se levant.

- Je le crains… Voilà pourquoi cette mission doit se terminer au plus vite, admit encore Aldéran, un peu penaud. J'ignore quelles sont les ascendances de Lazaryne Séragosse, mais elle doit avoir des gènes non-humains en elle pour atteindre autant nos sens les plus primitifs. J'ai connu nombre d'étranges créatures, mais là c'est la plus surprenante et déstabilisante de toutes… Je dois rentrer chez moi, c'est ce dont je suis sûr !

- Bientôt, Colonel Skendromme. Ma sœur n'est pas patiente, elle se manifestera sous peu !

- Voilà une confirmation que je redoutais d'entendre…

Une personne qui n'avait pratiquement rien perdu de la discussion qui s'était déroulée dans la cantine alors déserte de l'aile du Collège, c'était Lazaryne.

« Bien sûr que mes phéromones mettent en ébullition les sens de tous les mâles que je croise. J'ai été créée pour cela ! Je suis une mante-religieuse, au sens propre ! Mon seul but dans la vie est de séduire et ensuite de détruire. Il y a tant de délectation à voir la vie s'échapper du corps qui vient de vous posséder et qui pense tellement à tort dominer. A toi, Aldéran, je laisserai plusieurs chances, car je perçois le sang d'une créature puissante en toi… Toi non plus, tu n'es pas entièrement humain. Ca me plaît, et ça m'attire aussi, inexorablement ! L'un de nous y restera, et ce ne sera pas moi ! ».

* * *

- Mais, je veux vraiment un tatouage ! insista Alguénor qui téléphonait depuis son Pensionnat. Il y a démonstration la semaine prochaine.

- Je sais, tu le répètes depuis près de deux mois ! Et tu es encore trop jeune pour te faire tatouer.

- Mais, toi, papa…

- Je suis adulte, Algie. Toi, mon cœur, tu auras une marque dans ta chair quand tu l'auras décidé autrement que sur un coup de tête, quand tu seras majeur ! Là, tu as toujours besoin de mon autorisation… Et si tu passais outre, contrairement à mon père à moi, je ferais effacer ta marque aux lasers !

- Ce n'est pas une lubie, j'y tiens vraiment !

- Alguénor, ça suffit, tonna Aldéran. Je te l'interdis, un point c'est tout. Tu obéis !

- Je te hais ! Et je n'en ferai jamais qu'à ma tête, tout comme toi ! Tu es le pire exemple qu'on puisse trouver !

Son fils aîné lui ayant raccroché au nez, Aldéran soupira.

« Treize ans. A mon tour d'en baver avec mes rejetons… Et tu as bien mon caractère, Algie… J'essayerai de faire mieux que mon père, mais là ça n'en prend pas le chemin vu comme je t'ai gueulé dessus… ».

Ayant ouvert après que l'on ait frappé à la porte de son studio, Aldéran se trouva devant une Lazaryne seulement vêtue d'un grand essuie de bain.

- Ma douche est naze, je peux la prendre chez vous, Colonel ?

- Faites, fut la seule réponse d'Aldéran.


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

Aldéran tardant à venir prendre son petit déjeuner à la cantine du Collège, Jarvyl s'était rendu à son studio, était entré après été invité à entrer.

- J'ai tout bien noté, Toshy. Je commence enfin à y voir plus clair…

- Je trouve au contraire que cela complique tout. Et perso, j'ai du mal à interpréter les infos que je viens de te transmettre.

- Fais donc quelques recherches personnelles, mon fouineur préféré !

- Il le faudra bien, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, fit mine de râler le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_.

- Je ne vais quand même pas te raconter ma vie, gloussa encore Aldéran.

Jarvyl rit, mais faillit s'étrangler en voyant Lazaryne entrer dans le salon, vêtue d'une des chemises de son hôte d'un soir.

- Sa douche ne fonctionnait pas, fit Aldéran, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment.

- Hier soir ou ce matin ? grinça Jarvyl avant de se mordre les lèvres. Désolé, Colonel, il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'être indiscret, je n'ai rien dit.

- Je l'espère, grogna Aldéran. Je ne t'aurais d'ailleurs pas répondu !

- Je retourne à mon studio, glissa Lazaryne en s'éclipsant le plus discrètement possible.

- Et toi, tu voulais… ? interrogea sèchement Aldéran à l'adresse du leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai passé une partie de la nuit avec Yélyne.

- Je doute que nous ayons fait la même chose. Pour ma part, j'ai très peu discutaillé ! ricana Aldéran. Yélyne, et alors ? Elle devait avoir peur, j'imagine, ajouta-t-il en se radoucissant.

- Elle fut la seule de nous à se douter de ce que son retour allait provoquer. Elle est venue en toute connaissance de cause.

- Elle nous l'a caché, releva Aldéran en remplissant deux tasses de café. J'aurai à lui en faire remarque. Mais bien après la résolution de l'affaire, elle est bien assez angoissée ainsi ! Yélyne cogite, que donnent ses réflexions ?

- Un détail la titille… Numiel a dit qu'il avait envoyé sa sœur, très loin, il y a bien des années. Mais là, elle serait revenue en moins d'une semaine.

- On peut aussi imaginer, de façon logique que Nusylle est à Mochan, en réalité, depuis bien longtemps, attendant que son ancienne ennemie se repointe, réfléchit Aldéran à haute voix.

- Nusylle aurait vraiment attendu des mois, des années ? insista Jarvyl en buvant son café. Techniquement, quotidiennement parlant, ça me paraît difficilement crédible. Elle a dû, au minimum, louer un logement, se nourrir, retirer de l'argent, se déplacer. Avec tous les moyens informatiques de surveillance, direct et indirect, cela relève de l'impossible !

- Tu regardes trop de séries policières ! rétorqua Aldéran avec un rire.

- Ah oui, c'est moi qui délire ? Et ton Toshy, il n'est pas un condensé insensé d'électronique ?

- Ne le lui dis jamais en face, il t'électrocuterait ! s'amusa franchement Aldéran. Comme tu l'auras entendu à ton entrée, Toshiro est assez largué dans les résultats de ses investigations.

- Si ton Toshy est aussi remarquable que tu nous l'as toujours raconté, je doute qu'il patauge ainsi, conclut Jarvyl. Tu as ton plan, Aldie, peut-être pas pour Yélyne car cela relève bien davantage du Colonel Balkalange, mais pour d'autres points…

- C'est personnel ! coupa Aldéran dans un sifflement.

Triste, dépité aussi, Jarvyl secoua la tête, réellement perdu dans ses réflexions et débuts de conclusions.

Au bip d'avertissement d'un de ses ordinateurs, Aldéran alla consulter le message.

- Le Colonel du BN-24 et une partie de son équipe, ainsi que les Unités en charge des terroristes, leur filent le train, au finish, annonça-t-il.

- Mais… Yélyne ?

- Kycham vient faire la jonction entre le BN-24 et nous. Pyatte et Jelka maintiennent un contact permanent mais cela demeure échange de fichiers et de bits, comme pour mon Toshy qui, pour la seule fois de sa vie, n'a pas mis le doigt de ses circuits sur les points essentiels de toutes ces intrigues !

En soupirant, Aldéran s'étira, se leva. Il resserra le nœud de son peignoir de bain et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau.

- Nous avons plus que jamais à attendre ici… A surveiller notre immédiat périmètre de sécurité. Que chacun soit sur ses gardes, à tout instant… Je vais me doucher.

- Encore ?

- Je vais me doucher, ensuite on continue de vivoter. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que…

- Jusqu'à ce que Nusylle déboule, fit Jarvyl.

- Oui, se résigna Aldéran. Nous sommes les pigeons, dans la volière, et nous avons à accepter ce rôle, plus que jamais.

- A tes ordres, Colonel !

* * *

Yélyne, une grosse bouchée de croissant dans la bouche et à moitié noyée par une gorgée de café, avait pris l'appel – à nouveau anonyme - sur son téléphone.

- Morvik.

- Je suis là, tout près, toi qui m'as volé mon frère. Et je vais te tuer.

- Oui, je suis assez au courant !

- Je vais tous vous tuer ! glapit la voix hystérique.

Yélyne blêmit, affolée, n'osant comprendre la dernière allusion de sa correspondante qui avait raccroché.

- Pas mes amis, pas tous mes amis… gémit-elle.

Elle se précipita vers le studio de son Colonel.

**13.**

- Mon Colonel n'a pas de temps ni d'équipe à mettre à votre disposition, pour la protection de la membre de votre équipe, récita presque Kycham. Mais je pense que depuis le temps vous avez appris à vous débrouiller.

- La situation est tellement simple : on attend que Nusylle aboule. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est sécuriser les lieux, mais la présence des collégiens est un souci supplémentaire. Ils ne veulent pas partir pour une autre aile.

- Vous n'avez qu'à les évacuer de force, gronda froidement le « croque-mort ». Ce ne sont pas des adolescents qui vont faire la loi.

- Ce sont des kapersiens, rétorqua Aldéran. Ils font partie du groupe d'élite du Collège, à tous points de vue, famille et résultats scolaires. Cette aile est leur château, ils n'en bougeront pas.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous avez été de ce groupe au Pensionnat ?

- J'y ai été inscrit dès ma naissance, je pense, fit Aldéran, sans aucune forfanterie, juste sur le ton de l'évidence. En revanche, je n'étais pas particulièrement brillant élève, ça demandait trop d'efforts et j'étais plutôt un flemmard – mais le nombre de zéros du montant de mon argent de poche compensait j'imagine.

- Je constate que vous n'avez pas dû vous poser beaucoup de questions, depuis la naissance comme vous le dites, tout était tracé.

-Je suis d'une nature un tantinet contrariante, j'ai pris des chemins plus tortueux, ricana Aldéran.

- Et donc, si on vous virait de l'aile de votre dortoir, vous reviendriez ?

- Bien évidemment. Et donc, inutile de foutre ces gamins hors de leurs studios, ils se repointeraient – et ce bien entendu au plus mauvais moment pour nous. Je préfère les avoir à l'œil et donc un tantinet sous contrôle.

- Et vous les laissez exposés.

- Moins que s'ils revenaient subrepticement… Les deux maux sont terribles, et il n'y a pas de bonne option de toute façon.

- Effectivement, il n'y en a pas, convint Kycham. Que les gosses restent avec nous, ce sera donc le moins pire.

- C'est ce que j'envisageais. Yélyne Morvik est un peu HS vu ce qui la touche aussi directement, j'apprécierai votre présence.

- Comme si vous auriez pu vous débarrasser de moi ! jeta alors Kycham en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Je vous aime bien, Agent Kycham.

- Avec mon Colonel, vous seriez bien un des rares, Colonel Skendromme. Sauf votre respect, vous devez être un peu barge.

- Si seulement vous aviez idée jusqu'à quel point ! Mais là je me préoccupe de l'ex-femme du Colonel Balkalange. Vous vous chargez de garder les collégiens à portée de notre vue ?

- Oui, si vous leur faites un speech pour les inciter à obéir. D'après vos propos, et votre passé, ces gamins me semblent un tantinet têtus et bien imbus d'eux-mêmes.

- Ils changeront, de par la vie. Ou ils deviendront pires, conclut Aldéran. C'est toujours ainsi que cela fonctionne.

Kycham d'une main sur le bras de son interlocuteur roux, l'arrêta alors qu'il s'était levé, pour aller se resservir de café.

- J'ai du mal à vous cerner. Vous, dans quel sens avez-vous évolué ?

- On va résumer en arguant que je suis maléfique, de naissance également. Mais c'est une trop longue histoire. Contentez-vous de celui que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est ce qu'il y a de moins compliqué à assimiler, si on peu dire.

- Non, ce n'est absolument pas simple, Colonel Skendromme. Vous êtes en effet beaucoup trop complexe.

- Vous me profilez ? Ca, c'est plutôt le quotidien de mon épouse !

- Et je n'aimerais pas être à votre place quand vous reviendrez chez vous.

- Ce que je fais de ma queue ne regarde que moi. Et comme l'a relevé votre propre Colonel, Lazaryne Séragosse a tout ce qu'il faut pour affoler les sens. Et puis, même si ça tournait au vinaigre avec ma femme, ce ne serait pas la première fois, dans les délires ou une réalité de zombie que nous en arriverions au divorce. J'ai juste à savoir ce que je peux construire avec Lazaryne.

- Il n'y a rien à bâtir, Colonel ! protesta Kycham. C'est juste une histoire de cul.

- Et pour cela, je vous assure que je suis un expert !

- Vous n'êtes que défi, je ne peux croire que c'est votre nature, pas après tout ce que j'ai lu sur vous.

- Entre la théorie d'archives et la vérité, si vous imaginiez seulement comme vous ne savez absolument rien de moi !… Finissons de sécuriser cette aile, voulez-vous bien ?

- A vos ordres, Colonel Skendromme.

* * *

Depuis sa place des coulisses, Lazaryne quittait rarement l'environnement immédiat de son Colonel et désormais amant. Aussi, à nouveau, n'avait-elle rien perdu de l'échange entre ce dernier et l'Agent du BN-24.

« Je n'aurais pas fait tout cela pour une histoire de cul. J'ai un but précis, Aldie. J'ai baisé ton frère aîné dans tous les sens du terme et j'espère bien qu'à ton retour qu'Ayvi comprendra directement ce qui s'est passé ici ! Ayvi est une profileuse de première, elle le reniflerait même sur ta peau mais c'est dans ton regard qu'elle lira ce que nous avons fait. Et si même tu arrivais à la tromper, compte sur moi pour tout lui révéler ! La vérité éclatante, c'est mon but, avant la mise à mort, voire les mises à mort si nécessaire ! Je vais réussir, j'y suis presque ! ».

De contentement, Lazaryne se frotta les mains.


	10. Chapter 10

**14.**

Avant de rejoindre la cantine de l'aile du Collège pour le repas du soir, Aldéran avait eu une vidéoconférence avec son frère aîné.

- Comment ça, papa se dirige vers la constellation des tridents ? ! Mais, il doit ramener ses fesses au plus vite, au contraire.

Skyrone secoua négativement la tête.

- Les médecins de maman, et Toshiro, lui ont confirmé que du nectar de salophore allaient éradiquer son anémie et lui rendre la santé.

- Et je suppose que c'est dans cette constellation que se trouvent exclusivement ces plantes ?

- Effectivement.

- En ce cas, il n'a qu'à y envoyer Clio et l'_Arcadia_ pomper ces salophores et lui venir suivre son traitement annuel ! aboya Aldéran.

- Tu sais très bien que notre père n'est pas du genre à déléguer ! rappela Skyrone.

- La question n'est pas là, siffla encore son cadet à la chevelure incandescente. Les séances d'irradiation doivent enrayer la dégénérescence de ses cellules et il ne peut pas reporter cette thérapie !

- Tu te doutes bien que j'ai argumenté là-dessus, marmonna Skyrone.

- Et il t'a envoyé paître…

- Oui, je n'ai désormais plus aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit bien de lui que tu tiennes ton sale caractère ! Il m'a dit de m'occuper de mes oignons et de lui lâcher la grappe – enfin, ça c'est la version polie de sa réaction !

- C'est ridicule, gronda Aldéran. A quoi bon sauver Karémyne si c'est pour qu'il y perde la vie, lui ? ! Il a de la chance que je sois coincé ici, sinon je l'aurais rattrapé avec le _Light_ et ramené par la peau du cou ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je ferai s'il s'obstine ! Toshy, tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui, puisque tu m'avais ouvert un canal de communication parallèle.

- Fais chauffer mon _Lightshadow_, on va sous peu partir à la poursuite de cette bourrique !

- Tu sais pourtant, Aldie, que s'il y avait eu une autre solution… glissa le clone mémoriel de Toshiro.

- Il y en a une, celle que j'évoquais ! glapit Aldéran. Clio est bien assez grande que pour procéder à ces prélèvements et rapporter ce nectar ! Elle n'a pas besoin de se charger en plus d'un malade dont le corps va lâcher !… Ou alors, il y a quelque chose que j'ignore sur ces salophores ?

- Je ne sais rien de plus, reconnut Skyrone, soucieux, inquiet.

- Toshy, tu te renseignes. Moi, dès que j'ai deux minutes, je contacte l'Arbre de Vie de mon Sanctuaire, lui ou Tilkon sauront peut-être quelque chose… On reste en contact, Sky !

- Merci, Aldie. Je n'avais pas très envie de t'en parler, me doutant que tu serais impuissant toi aussi, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de tout garder pour moi non plus.

- Tu as bien fait. Même si la rétention d'informations, je commence à être habitué ! On se rappelle !

La communication interrompue avec son aîné, Aldéran avait encore échangé quelques mots avec l'Ordinateur du _Lightshadow_.

- Je ne sais pas encore pour les salophores, mais je connais parfaitement une des raisons qui fait qu'il galope vers la constellation des tridents.

- Oui, c'est forcement une de ses motivations, approuva Toshiro.

- Après Warius qui a dû assister à la désactivation de Marina, il n'a nulle envie de devoir dire adieu à Karémyne, marmonna Aldéran. Mais ce n'est pas un argument que pour risquer ainsi sa vie ! D'ailleurs, en autre recours, il pouvait encore envoyer le _Light_ dans cette constellation, cela aurait été en sus, encore plus rapide !

- Crois bien que ton père n'a pensé qu'à sa femme, le reste lui importe bien peu.

- Je comprends, mais c'est quand même inadmissible ! tonna Aldéran en coupant le canal de communication.

* * *

Quatre collégiens se trouvaient également dans la grande salle de cantine.

Aldéran les salua de loin, se dirigea vers ses amis, notant au passage que seule Yélyne n'était pas encore là.

- Tu sens toutes ces bonnes odeurs ? lança Jarvyl.

- Oui. Volaille à la crème je dirais. J'espère qu'ils sont prêts en cuisines, je meurs de faim !

- Tu es toujours affamé, glissa Talvérya avec un petit rire.

- Tout est en ordre, Jelka ? questionna Aldéran.

- Je viens de faire le point avec Pyatte. J'ai aussi fait faire une rotation aux caméras et les alentours sont calmes, pas une ombre menaçante.

- C'est toujours ça de pris. Numiel doit être de retour courant de la soirée, je crois qu'il va nous décharger de cette absence de mission.

- Tu crois qu'il a arrêté tous ceux qui terrorisaient le Collège ? reprit Jarvyl.

- Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Colonel Skendromme, intervint Kycham qui finissait un appel téléphonique. Numiel et ses équipes ont serré ces fauteurs de troubles. Ils les ramènent au centre de détention. Et lui vient directement ici. Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

- Parfait, sourit Aldéran en achevant de se détendre.

* * *

Yélyne s'était rafraîchie, avait fini de se laver les cheveux avant de quitter son studio pour la cantine.

Dans l'ascenseur, son téléphone avait sonné et au vu de l'appel anonyme, elle sentit son estomac se nouer en devinant qui la contactait !

- Morvik, fit-elle machinalement.

- Boum, jeta la voix hystérique de Nusylle Balkalange.

- Quoi ? rétorqua Yélyne, prise de court, ne réalisant pas sur l'instant alors qu'elle n'avait plus personne en ligne.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant, elle piqua un sprint.

- Nusylle a posé une bombe ! hurla-t-elle ne déboulant dans la cantine. Il faut immédiatement faire évacuer les lieux ! ajouta-t-elle avant que l'explosion ne couvre sa voix et que la déflagration ne souffle une partie de l'aile du Collège.


	11. Chapter 11

**15.**

Assis côte à côte sur la banquette-balançoire de la véranda serre du duplex, Aldéran et Ayvanère observaient les étoiles.

Il posa la paume de sa main gauche sur le ventre de son épouse. La fine cicatrice s'estompait déjà et il n'en demeurerait plus rien sous peu, les vraies blessures et douleurs non visibles.

Elle sourit et releva le pan de sa chemise, pour poser deux ongles vernis sur le pansement qui lui couvrait l'abdomen du nombril au côté droit.

- On fait une belle paire d'estropiés, tu ne trouves pas ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Parle pour toi, moi je n'ai eu que trois jours d'arrêt ! Et, de toute façon, il y a trop à faire que pour que je laisse cette incision me ralentir plus que cela.

- Il n'y a pas que la blessure, insista Ayvanère, préoccupée. Il y a l'explosion, vous avez tous valsés dans la salle.

- Je plains davantage les deux collégiens qui y sont restés. Jarvyl a le genou démis et Kycham a une mauvaise fracture à l'épaule gauche et il en a pour des semaines de soins et de rééducation.

Ayvanère prit une bonne inspiration, serrant le bras de son mari.

- Le plus important, c'est ce qui nous touche, toi et moi, et notre famille. Est-ce que tu es sûr de tous les points de ton dossier ?

- Toshy l'est, donc il n'y a aucune erreur possible, assura-t-il en se levant lentement pour rapprocher la table où était ouvert son ordinateur. Je suis tellement désolé de te faire tout ce mal, mon cœur…

- Ce qui me détruit, c'est de réaliser que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mon amie, celle qui fut avec moi dans les pires épreuves de ma jeunesse. Et même sur la fin, j'étais tête de classe des profileuses, et je n'ai rien soupçonné. Pas plus que je n'ai décelé quoi que ce soit d'anormal ou de joué quand elle est venue me visiter il y a peu à mon retour de clinique. Si seulement j'avais tilté, tu n'aurais pas eu à…

Aldéran se rassit, ramenant alors la fine couverture sur les épaules de sa femme.

- Toshy a tout sorti du dossier personnel de Lazaryne Séragosse, reprit-il. Nous savons désormais pourquoi la famille du fiancé s'est opposée au mariage. Dans cette famille ils sont profilers depuis plusieurs générations ! Ils ont décelé la psychopathe, déjà irréversible, en Séragosse, ils ont voulu protéger leur fils unique…

- Laza ne l'aurait quand même pas…

- Non, elle l'aimait profondément. Ce fut effectivement un drame, ça l'a détruite, ça a annihilé ce qui lui restait de raison, et de cœur. Depuis le drame, Séragosse a, comme elle l'a reconnu, n'eut que des histoires sentimentales sans lendemain – et une rivière de sang dans son sillage.

- Mais, on aurait dû le savoir, pourquoi n'était-ce pas dans son dossier ? ! se récria Ayvanère.

- Cette compilation, façon de parler, de Toshy, tient davantage du rassemblement de rumeurs, de vagues descriptifs, de témoignages qui n'ont pas été retenus. Lazaryne est un meilleur caméléon que Talvérya. Elle change d'apparence physique d'un clignement de cils et efface son passé pour le nouveau créé… Elle est pratiquement intraquable et surtout il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une véritable preuve contre elle et de ses exactions des années antérieures ou du présent.

- Mais, pourquoi nous, pourquoi toi ?

Aldéran serra les épaules de son épouse.

- Non, son objectif, c'est toi. Je te l'avais déjà révélé depuis le Collège.

- Je n'ai rien fait à Lazaryne ! protesta Ayvanère. C'est elle qui fut près de moi. Ensuite, nous nous sommes perdues de vue, totalement, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines…

- Toshy nous a fourni le moteur de sa haine de toujours, soupira-t-il. Elle n'a pas eu droit au bonheur et elle envie mortellement tout qui en affiche un éclatant. Elle veut briser notre famille et te prendre ce que tu as payé un tel prix, les risques pour mettre nos fils au monde, l'adoption d'Albior. Elle ne songe qu'à tout saccager afin que vous soyez à égalité et elle pourra continuer à se morfondre dans son absence de vie. Et, malheureusement, comme bien des femelles en chaleur, elle tient à me mettre dans son lit en espérant que ma queue guide mes actes et que je me barre – et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est toi qu'elle éliminerait sans l'ombre d'un scrupule afin de n'être plus que mon unique repère de cul. Elle ne me connaît vraiment pas ! Pas après toutes les années de notre mariage, ces épreuves que nous avons passées, seuls ou côte à côte. Je suis chaud bouillant, je le reconnais…

- Oui, je suis au courant, murmura Ayvanère. Tu es une tuerie au pieu !

- … Mais sauf si ma mémoire est flinguée ou si je suis un zombie drogué à fond, mon mariage est ce qu'il y a de plus important, c'est simplement toute ma vie. Et Lazaryne a beau avoir une part spéciale en elle, pour affoler de façon naturelle tous les mâles, je n'ai pas envie d'elle ! Par contre, vu qu'elle a fait sa finale fixation sur moi, que tu es un obstacle, tu es en danger et je dois l'éloigner de toi en lui faisant croire qu'elle gagne ! Le passé sanguinolent de Lazaryne est flou, immatériel, Toshy a besoin de temps pour monter le dossier contre elle et la retirer définitivement de la circulation !

Aldéran passa les doigts dans ses mèches de feu.

- Je l'ai baisée, elle a apprécié, mais elle va en redemander… Le jeu va devoir se poursuivre, mon cœur, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions la coincer, qu'elle ne te fasse plus aucun mal.

- Et aucun mal à toi, Aldie !

- Pardon ?

- Je dresse le profil de Lazaryne. Mais avant de le finir, j'ai déjà une certitude. Elle est une prédatrice, de la pire espèce. Elle fera tout pour arriver à ses fins, quitte à balayer les obstacles. Mais aussi…

- Oui, Ayvi ?

- Si elle ne peut avoir sa cible, elle l'éliminera, elle, afin que personne d'autre n'en bénéficie. Tu me comprends ?

- Parfaitement… Si elle pense ne pas me séparer suffisamment de toi, sa folie la fera passer de ta mort à toi à mon exécution !

- Exactement !

- Je craignais d'avoir effectivement bien compris en ce sens… Et il est impensable que je te perde, tu es toute ma vie !

Ayvanère prit son téléphone qui avait sonné trois fois durant leurs confidences.

- Alguénor a fait le mur du Pensionnat en fin d'après-midi. Ils l'ont pris à son retour avant le dîner. Il va devoir subir trois jours d'expulsion.

- Tu ne…

- Je vais les envoyer au Manoir, avec Mielle.

- Je lui parlerai ensuite, assura Aldéran.

* * *

Anxieuse, Ayvanère se pencha sur son époux qui s'agitait dans ses cauchemars.

- C'est fini, Aldie, c'est fini !

_Kycham se redressa sur son bras valide, grimaçant de douleur, la vision floue, désorienté après l'explosion qui avait ravagé la cantine._

_Les collégiens étaient au sol, et deux d'entre eux avaient répandu bien trop de sang que pour que l'on soit optimiste quant à leurs chances d'en réchapper._

_La Sylvidre Talvérya était couverte de profondes écorchures mais son sang sève la guérissait. Jelka remuait faiblement, choquée, mais sans blessures apparentes mais ce n'était pas particulièrement rassurant. L'Artificière se remettait, le visage, les mains et les cuisses en sang, choquée mais pas gravement blessée. Quant à Jarvyl, il se relevait à son tour et sur une jambe se rapprochait d'Aldéran qui fixait d'un regard préoccupé l'éclat de métal dans son ventre._

_Mais ce qui affola et fit redouter le pire à Kycham fut de voir son propre Colonel rentrer comme si de rien n'était dans la salle dévastée, se dirigeant droit sur Yélyne, pour la serrer à la gorge._

_- Je vais en finir avec toi, saloperie ! hurla Numiel d'une voix hystérique, connue car déjà enregistrée à plusieurs reprises comme celle de Nusylle._

_- Colonel, vous êtes… ?_

_- Je suis Nusylle ! éructa Numiel et je ne laisserai personne s'interposer entre mes personnalités ! Je dois nous protéger et évacuer tout ce qui ne peut rentrer dans notre monde !_

_Et il referma plus durement encore ses mains sur la gorge de Yélyne._

- Comme si Lazaryne ne suffisait pas comme folle à lier, haleta Aldéran après avoir pris une douche pour se rafraîchir.

- Numiel, je ne comprends pas ? fit Ayvanère en l'épongeant avant qu'il ne se recouche dans leur lit. Il n'a donc jamais eu de sœur ? !

- Il en a eu une, une jumelle, mais il fut le seul à survivre à la naissance. Depuis, de façon logique, mais très subtile aussi, et peu envisageable au quotidien, Balkalange souffre de très graves troubles dissociatifs de l'identité… Il n'a jamais pu être équilibré, il a assuré professionnellement parlant, mais pour sa vie privée c'était un désastre. Yélyne l'a vécu. Une fois Numiel amoureux, son côté sombre est revenu, et le côté « Nusylle » l'a emporté et s'est patiemment ingéniée à tout détruire !

- C'est de la folie…

- Oui, Ayvi, c'est exactement cela. Nusylle n'existait pas, mais Numiel était persuadé qu'elle avait bel et bien une existence physique, et elle dirigeait la sienne par sa rage possessive ! Numiel a pu encore tenir, jusqu'au retour de Yélyne. Et là toute sa psychiatrie est revenue, l'a finalement emporté, l'obligeant si on peut dire à éliminer définitivement Yélyne. Il est donc revenu plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait annoncé à Kycham, a posé la bombe et il a dû nous observer pour la déclencher en manuel une fois que nous avons été tous rassemblés… Il a voulu finir le travail en l'étranglant. Heureusement, Kycham est intervenu parce que aucun de nous n'était en état…

- Les membres de ton équipe se remettent, tu es voie de guérison… Mais, tu ne vas pas rester…

- Je vais rassurer Lazaryne quant à ma prétendue inclination envers elle. Ensuite, je pars récupérer mon père !

- Tu ne l'arrêteras pas. Lui aussi a pris sa décision.

- Et je peux l'aider.

- Il n'appréciera pas ta façon de voir les choses…

- Si, car c'est la seule pour que Karémyne et lui vivent !

- A quoi penses-tu donc ?

- J'ai mon plan !

- Ca, je m'en doutais, avant même ton retour, sourit Ayvanère alors qu'il se rendormait, apaisé mais déterminé aussi.

Elle eut un sourire meurtrier sur les lèvres.

- On va se la faire, cette Lazaryne ! Mais, au fond de moi, comme je suis désolée que cette nouvelle part de mes illusions et de mon passé se désagrège… A nous deux, mon Aldie. Oh oui, à nous deux, et cela plus que jamais, notre amour comme arme absolue dans le plus tordu des plans.

Se blottissant contre son époux, elle s'endormit paisiblement, confiante et totalement rassurée.


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

Boudeur, rageur, Alguénor demeura assis sur le lit quand son père rentra dans le studio qu'il occupait au Pensionnat.

- Oui, le plus idiot, c'est de se faire attraper, fit Aldéran en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

- J'y étais pourtant parvenu, plus d'une fois, rétorqua le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire de défi.

- Mais, je l'espère bien, grinça son père. Maintenant, tu vas cependant te tenir à carreau ! Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fichais hors du Pensionnat ? Tu rabâches toujours cette histoire de tatouage ?

- Je n'en démordrai pas !

- Dans trois ans, tu seras majeur, tu pourras te passer de mon autorisation.

- J'ai hâte ! siffla l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait le mur ? répéta son père.

- Juste envie, marmonna Alguénor. Et puis la fille d'un des concierges habite un des cottages loués par le Pensionnat.

Aldéran retint un sourire.

- Te faire prendre pour un plan cul, ce n'est guère glorieux, préféra-t-il commenter.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, la prochaine fois.

- Plus de plan cul ou tu ne te feras plus piquer ?

Les joues d'Alguénor s'empourprèrent alors que sa mine était plus renfrognée que jamais mais il se retint visiblement de répondre.

- Mielle est venue avec moi, reprit son père. Tu vas partir avec elle passer tes trois jours de renvoi au Manoir, elle va te trouver des petits boulots pour t'occuper.

Alguénor ne put alors s'empêcher de tressaillir.

- Quoi, je ne vais pas passer ces trois jours ici ?

- Je sais que c'est une des deux options, mais ce serait trop agréable pour toi de glander toute la journée, en profitant des infrastructures du Pensionnat, fit sèchement Aldéran. Tu vas donc plutôt travailler un peu avec les équipes d'entretien du Manoir, et sans argent de poche cette fois, bien évidemment !

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? aboya le jeune garçon qui s'agitait sur son lit, manquant renverser son ordinateur.

- Pas du tout ! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir dû faire ce déplacement, tu te trompes ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de plomb dans la cervelle, Algie. Et je te déconseille de récidiver car là c'est ta mère et moi qui déciderons de la sanction !

- Maman m'aime bien, elle !

- Elle est entièrement d'accord avec moi. C'est juste qu'elle doit se ménager et il était inutile de lui infliger ces fatigues.

- Ma maman ne sévira jamais, insista Alguénor, sur un ton néanmoins un peu moins assuré.

- Ta mémoire est bien sélective, s'amusa alors franchement son père. Bon, prépare tes affaires, Alguénor, et attends que Mielle vienne te chercher.

Alguénor se leva en maugréant entre ses dents, mais sur un ton très bas. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil surpris à son père.

- Pourquoi tu ne te charges pas de ma punition ? Je t'intéresse si peu que ça ? L'AL-99 est plus important ?

- Je dois effectuer un déplacement.

- Encore !

L'adolescent fit la grimace.

- Alors, tu ne viendras pas à la barbecue party de la semaine prochaine ?

- Urgence de dernière minute. Et, à présent, sois sage avec Mielle ! conclut Aldéran en quittant le studio de l'aîné de ses fils.

Alguénor avait rapidement bouclé son léger bagage et était prêt quand Mielle vint le retrouver. Il sourit.

- Je suis bien content de te voir !

- Dommage que ce soit en ces circonstances, déclara-t-elle, de façon neutre. Tu as fait une bêtise…

- Je sais. Finalement, trois jours au Manoir, c'est une bonne idée.

Quittant l'ascenseur, le duo se dirigea vers le parking intérieur des dortoirs résidentiels.

- Papa ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre pour repartir ? râla Alguénor.

- Il avait à repasser par l'AL-99 avant de s'envoler avec le _Lightshadow_.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas un voyage pour le boulot ?

- Ton grand-père a des ennuis.

- Il a toujours des soucis…

- Et Aldie en aura aussi s'il ne fait pas plus attention que cela à sa blessure, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Mielle.

- Comment cela, quelle blessure ? ! glapit Alguénor.

* * *

Aldéran n'avait effectivement prévu qu'un passage éclair par l'AL-99, le spacewolf déjà prêt au décollage sur le toit de l'immeuble.

- Jarvyl et ses béquilles seront là début de la semaine prochaine. Tu n'auras donc plus la charge du Bureau, fit-il à l'adresse de Soreyn.

- Pas de problème. Je crois que j'ai bien pris mes marques et je maîtrise, assura son ami. Je te souhaite de ramener ton père au plus vite.

- C'est bien mon intention. Je le rattrape, je le mets dans le _Light_ pour un retour en urgence et moi je poursuivrai avec l'_Arcadia_ jusqu'à la constellation des tridents. Les salophores sont les plantes d'un Sanctuaire à ce que dit la légende. Je vais pouvoir recourir à mes petits talents particuliers pour aller plus vite et les rapporter elles aussi !

- Je peux vous déranger un instant ? s'enquit la voix de Lazaryne qui en tant que Médiatrice avait obtenu un bureau à l'étage du Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Juste une minute.

- Je t'attends dehors, Aldie.

- Je suis vraiment à la bourre, insista Aldéran en esquissant néanmoins un sourire à Lazaryne.

Elle s'approcha du grand rouquin balafré, le prenant familièrement par le cou.

- Je suis sûre que tu as le temps pour un câlin.

- Si tu t'en es tirée sans une égratignure de cette explosion, la gourmande ayant été faire un tour aux cuisines à ce moment, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, rappela-t-il. En revanche, je t'ai effectivement sous la main.

Soreyn ouvrit des yeux ronds alors qu'Aldéran avait rendu l'étreinte à Lazaryne et lui roulait ce qui avait tout l'air d'un patin de première !

- Je t'appelle à mon retour, murmura Aldéran en quittant le bureau.

Il rit alors de la tête que tirait Soreyn.

- Ben quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser sur mon lieu de travail ? C'est une occasion qui ne se présente pour ainsi dire jamais !

- Aldie, ce n'était donc pas une fausse rumeur, gémit Soreyn. A Mochan, tu as passé la nuit avec Lazaryne Séragosse ! ?

- Il faut bien prendre le plaisir où il se trouve, et en ce moment, ce n'est certainement pas chez moi ! ajouta-t-il sans tenir compte de la mine scandalisée de Soreyn.

Il referma son sac à dos.

- Je serai de retour dans quinze jours.

Aldéran se dirigea vers son ascenseur privé et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

« Que ce jeu est désagréable, et malsain, mon Ayvi… Je dois proférer des horreurs sur nous, sur toi… Mais Lazaryne va elle aussi attendre sagement mon retour et ne rien faire contre toi. Et ceux du Bureau croyant à notre histoire, ça la confortera dans son sentiment de sécurité. Je m'occuperai d'elle, une fois pour toutes, quand je reviendrai ! ».

Un grognement lui échappa.

« J'arrive, papa ! ».


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

- Kwendel…

L'ancien jumeau d'Aldéran venait en effet de se matérialiser à l'Infirmerie du _Lightshadow_.

- Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer, et puis j'ai capté ton signal.

- Une fois encore, je n'ai rien…

- Bien que je ne me suis pas manifesté ces derniers temps, toi et moi ne formons qu'un Aldie. Ouche, ça doit pas faire du bien ça, commenta-t-il alors que Gran le médecin mécanoïde du _Lightshadow_ retirait la longue aiguille d'une seringue de l'incision qui marquait l'abdomen du rouquin.

- Ca, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, grimaça Aldéran. Alors, toi qui sais tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec ma plaie ?

- Elle s'infectait en profondeur. Gran a ponctionné l'infection et vient d'envoyer une batterie d'antiseptique au cœur même de la blessure.

- Décidément, je ne peux rien te cacher, marmonna Aldéran en se rhabillant. Ne me dis pas que lorsque je saute Lazaryne, on fait une partie à trois ? !

- Je vais me gêner, tiens !

- D'accord, formi… Et quand je suis avec Ayvi ?

- Vous êtes tous les deux. Ayvanère est ta femme, je ne me permettrais de profiter de vos échos de plaisir. Pour Lazaryne, c'est complètement différent, tu ne ressens absolument rien pour elle, même pas du désir. Mais ton dégoût est tellement grand que tu parviens à la faire grimper aux rideaux.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à ma famille, à Ayvanère ! Je ne peux évidemment pas l'assassiner… Je me suis livré à un jeu de massacres du milieu criminel quand ton âme me possédait, je n'ai plus cette excuse aujourd'hui. Tu as même rallié le camp des « gentils » !

Kwendel éclata de rire alors qu'Aldéran rentrait dans son appartement, remplissant un verre d'eau pétillante et rajoutant des glaçons du frigo, en vidant la moitié d'un trait pour tenter d'apaiser la fièvre qui lui martelait les tempes.

- Oui, tu es doux comme un agneau avec ton essence maléfique ! se réjouit-il. Et, crois-moi, je peux encore parfaitement trucider des dizaines de personnes sans sourciller !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Et je ne te demanderai pas de tuer Lazaryne…

Kwendel eut un sourire sadique.

- Ce serait bien trop paisible pour elle, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Elle doit payer pour ses plans de destruction envers ta famille.

- Une vie de prison, ou plus vraisemblablement en HP, sera une savoureuse torture pour elle, approuva Aldéran alors que le même éclat féroce enflammait ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Même le paisible Skyrone va s'en réjouir.

Aldéran sursauta, manquant s'étrangler avec un carré de chocolat.

- Sky ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ? Bon, lui aussi a été glisser sa queue où il ne fallait pas, mais la comparaison s'arrête là. Lui, il paye chèrement ses quelques égarements, tandis qu'Ayvi consent aux miens.

Vautré dans un fauteuil, Kwendel croisa les chevilles sur la table basse devant lui.

- Je pense pouvoir avancer que la rumeur de ce que tu as fait à Mochan va sous peu parvenir aux oreilles de notre aîné et qu'à ton retour, il se précipitera chez toi pour te sermonner !

- Ca c'est sûr. Il est tellement prévisible, notre Sky ! Il faudra que je le dupe lui aussi, autant de temps que de nécessaire, afin que Lazaryne ne puisse soupçonner la supercherie.

Kwendel se frotta le bout du nez.

- Tu devrais la présenter à Skyrone, glissa-t-il.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! ? glapit Aldéran. Tu ne trouves pas que Sky a suffisamment d'emmerdes comme cela ? Il n'a pas besoin d'une mante religieuse en sus !

- Ce serait très intéressant, je t'assure, insista son ancien jumeau.

- Hors de question ! décréta Aldéran. Fin de la discussion, je ne veux plus entendre parler de Lazaryne !

- Si tu y tiens, marmonna Kwendel dont le regard démentait la reddition sur le sujet !

* * *

Plutôt que de se tourner vers sa mère, c'était à son parrain qu'Alguénor avait téléphoné.

- En l'absence de ton papa, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire que tu as bien fait de sauter le mur ! prévint Skyrone.

- Oh, je sais très bien que j'ai enfreint le règlement. J'avais une bonne raison, mais je n'aurais pas dû. Ca a été tellement spontané ! C'était plus fort que moi.

- Je devine. Nous avons tous ces instincts, tout au long de notre vie. Mais toi, tu ne dois plus recommencer !

- J'essayerai, promis… Mais, oncle Sky, j'aurais voulu comprendre…

- Quoi donc, Algie ?

- Pourquoi le courant ne passe plus entre mon papa et moi ? Je t'ai dit comment ça s'était déroulé entre nous… Là aussi, je ne voulais pas vraiment l'affronter, je ne suis de toute façon pas de taille, mais c'est sorti tout seul… Je n'ai même pas réalisé qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, Alguénor. Tu as ta personnalité, ton caractère. Et tu es à un âge où tu cherches également ta place de futur adulte. Il n'est que normal qu'il y ait des tensions entre ton père et toi. Tu es le premier de tes frères à t'affirmer, à faire tes griffes, à avoir des envies qui ne sont pas agréables à ton papa.

- Ca, je l'ai bien constaté… Tu crois qu'il va beaucoup m'en vouloir ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment eu des reproches à te faire. Lui aussi, inconsciemment, il sait que vous devez arriver à des compromis, qu'il doit te laisser de l'espace, tout en te recadrant, car il demeure ton papa ! Je t'assure qu'il est très bien placé pour évaluer ce genre de situation !

- Ah oui ?

- Hum, disons que ton papa a fait quelques misères à tes grands-parents, quand il avait ton âge ! Allez, ne te tracasse pas, Algie. C'était votre premier heurt vraiment intense, il y en aura d'autres, ce qui n'enlève bien évidemment rien à vos liens ! Ton papa t'aime et il te protègera toujours. Et toi, tu sais que tu peux lui faire entière confiance !

- Merci, oncle Sky.

- Allez, tâche de ne plus faire de bêtises.

- Je vais essayer…

* * *

Grâce à son système de propulsion extrasubliminique, le _Lightshadow_ avait rattrapé l'_Arcadia_, coupant d'ailleurs au plus court, vu ses coordonnées d'origine, n'ayant pas eu juste à lui courir après et donc gagnant là aussi de précieux jours de vol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? aboya Albator depuis la passerelle du vaisseau vert.

- Je crois que tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu as un traitement à suivre, aussi tu vas rebrousser chemin et ramener tes fesses à Ragel !

- J'ai d'autres projets.

- Je les connais. Je vais récupérer le nectar de salophores et l'apporter à maman.

- Tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans cette histoire, Aldéran ! jeta encore sèchement son père. C'est à moi de le rapporter à Karémyne.

- Joli cadeau si c'est pour t'éteindre dans la foulée. Et puis, les salophores relèvent du surnaturel, c'est donc moi qui suis tout désigné pour m'en charger.

- Il faut une raison, au gardien de ce Sanctuaire, quel qu'il soit, pour permettre que l'on recueille ce nectar – je me suis renseigné et tu m'as appris qu'il fallait toujours négocier avec ce genre de personnage ! J'y vais pour ma femme, toi, tu n'as rien à y faire… Karémyne n'est pas ta mère biologique !

- Je suis un peu au courant. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te sacrifier. Tu prendras le _Light_ pour rentrer, moi je poursuivrai avec l'_Arcadia_. Maintenant, demi tour, papa !

- Il n'en est pas question !

Aldéran marmonna quelques jurons après que la communication ait été interrompue unilatéralement par le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Je te l'avais dit que tu ne le ferais pas fléchir, intervint Toshiro. Ton père s'affaiblit de jour en jour, mais il ne s'arrêtera pas. Il n'a jamais renoncé et il n'abandonnera certainement pas cette fois !

- Très bien, dans ce cas, verrouille-le au tir ! siffla Aldéran, poing serré sur la barre.

- Je verrouille qui ? s'étrangla le clone mémoriel, qui craignait bien de comprendre les intentions du grand rouquin balafré.

- Tu canardes l'_Arcadia _! ordonna sèchement ce dernier.

- Aldéran, je ne peux pas tirer sur ton père! protesta Toshiro.

- C'est un ordre, aboya Aldéran. Exécution, sinon je passe en manuel !

- Tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais, capitula sombrement l'Ordinateur en envoyant une bordée de missiles sur l'_Arcadia_.


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

- Décidément, le temps aura beau passer, ce gosse n'aura jamais de plomb dans la cervelle ! ragea le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il n'a tout de même pas l'intention de se mesurer à moi en combat spatial ! ?

- Comme toi, le gamin est prêt à tout, à aller jusqu'au bout, remarqua Clio d'une voix assurée. En temps ordinaire, il n'aurait effectivement aucune chance mais il n'a pu que deviner aisément que c'était moins pour ne pas argumenter en boucle contre lui que tu as mis fin à l'échange, mais parce que ça t'épuisait. Et Aldéran a raison : tu atteindras peut-être la constellation des Tridents, mais tu n'auras jamais assez de temps de vie pour en revenir !

- C'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

- Je l'ai relevé plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'as jamais écoutée ! rectifia la Jurassienne, gardant son calme.

- Je devais encore me sentir bien, à ces moments là, admit Albator. Mais Aldie ne songe tout de même pas qu'il va me stopper ainsi ?

- Je doute qu'il cède du terrain, remarqua Clio alors que d'une brusque poussée de ses réacteurs le _Lightshadow_ avait allègrement dépassé l'_Arcadia_, opérant ensuite un virage sec pour lui faire face, le tout sans cesser de le pilonner de ses tirs qu'arrêtait le bouclier extérieur.

- Ce gosse a de drôles de manières de négocier…

Clio ne put retenir un petit rire, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- Sa stratégie laisse grandement à désirer, mais il est aussi déterminé que toi ! Et il est en pleine forme. Aldie n'a pu que venir avec une idée en tête, laisse-le au moins s'exprimer.

- S'il croit que je vais me laisser renvoyer vers Ragel…

- Mais tu ne peux pas non plus atomiser ton propre rejeton, insista la Jurassienne, inquiète à présent.

- Et pourquoi pas ? !

* * *

- Décidément, le temps aura beau passer, ce vieux pirate n'aura jamais de plomb dans la cervelle ! ragea Aldéran. Il n'a tout de même pas l'intention de me combattre en un véritable combat spatial ! ?

- Comme toi, notre père est prêt à tout, à aller jusqu'au bout, remarqua Kwendel d'une voix plutôt détachée. En temps ordinaire, tu n'aurais effectivement aucune chance mais tu peux aisément deviner aisément que c'était moins pour ne pas argumenter en boucle contre toi qu'il a mis fin à l'échange, mais parce que ça l'épuisait. Et toi, Aldéran, tu as raison : il atteindra peut-être la constellation des Tridents, mais il n'aura jamais assez de temps de vie pour en revenir !

- Je m'étonne que Clio ne le lui ai pas dit ?

- Elle pourtant bien dû le relever plusieurs fois, mais il ne l'a certainement pas écoutée ! marmonna Aldéran.

- Il devait encore se sentir bien, à ces moments là, envisagea Kwendel. Mais notre père ne songe tout de même pas qu'il va te passer ainsi ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de céder du terrain, ragea Aldéran. Fais cracher les réacteurs Toshy !

- Tu as de drôles de manières de négocier… persifla Kwendel.

Aldéran ne put retenir un petit rire, avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Ma stratégie laisse grandement à désirer, mais je suis aussi déterminé que lui ! Et je suis en pleine forme. Il devrait pourtant bien deviner que je n'ai pu que venir avec une idée en tête, et me laisser au moins s'exprimer.

- Je doute qu'il se laisse facilement renvoyer vers Ragel… Et, Aldie, tu ne peux pas non plus atomiser ton propre père, insista son ancien jumeau, inquiet à présent.

- Et pourquoi pas ? !

* * *

Après un temps qui avait paru interminable, le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ s'étaient comme à leur habitude rangés côte à côte, le vaisseau vert en baissant son bouclier de protection ayant mis fin aux tirs de celui cerise et argent.

- Ne pas riposter, ça ne te ressemble guère ! jeta immédiatement Aldéran qui semblait ne pas avoir pris le parti de se rendre la tâche facile en attaquant aussitôt de front !

- Et toi, si tu avais cru que j'allais répondre à tes tirs, tu n'aurais pas ordonné le premier d'entre eux. Tu as plus de rapidité et de maniabilité, mais l'_Arcadia_ demeurera un condensé de puissance brute.

- Oui : je fonce sans réfléchir et tant pis pour la casse ? ironisa encore Aldéran. On dirait que sur ce coup, tu n'as guère écouté Clio.

- J'ai essayé, glissa cette dernière. Mais je voyais mal comment l'arrêter.

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Il t'aurait suffi d'attendre encore quelques jours et tu aurais pu le faire tomber rien qu'en soufflant dessus, remarqua-t-il, amer. Tu n'as vraiment aucun bon sens papa ! reprit-il, plus virulent à présent. A quoi bon parvenir à la constellation des Tridents si c'était pour t'y effondrer. Et même si tu avais ramené le nectar, Karémyne n'aurait jamais accepté de guérir si elle devait te perdre – rappelle-toi pourquoi tu as accepté ces irradiations justement : pour demeurer auprès d'elle et profiter de la lumière de ta vie ! En voulant la sauver, tu lui aurais fait la plus grande peine de sa vie !

- Mais, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer !

- Répète-le encore une fois et je t'en colle une. Deux pour faire bonne mesure, voire trois ! Je prends le relai et je vais récupérer le nectar. Toi, tu seras à RadCity, en ayant subi ton traitement, pour voir maman guérir.

- « subi », oui c'est bien le terme qui convient… Et je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un sacrifice pour accéder aux salophores. Il n'était que normal que je me propose, pour ma femme.

- Qui que soit le Gardien du Sanctuaire, il devra se contenter de moi !

Albator secoua négativement la tête. Il était agité, fébrile et son regard était empli d'épuisement, de renoncement presque alors que sa volonté y était toujours opposée.

- Ca ne marchera pas, fit-il, sombre et dur à la fois. Karémyne n'est pas ta mère ! Elle n'est rien pour toi – aux yeux surnaturels, car j'imagine que les liens de cœur doivent bien moins compter…

- Tu pourrais être surpris. Au contrairement, justement ! Il n'y a pas à argumenter plus : j'y vais, un point c'est tout, et toi tu rentres !

- Je devrais rester, tenta une dernière fois le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- On arrangera une section d'irradiation à bord, pour les prochaines fois où tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête de bourrique ! Là, je reprends ta quête. Le _Light_ va te ramener à Ragel en quelques jours, avant que tu ne dépasses le point de non retour, point de vue santé. Allez, on va à un sas de transbordement, hors de question que je te laisse le temps de réfléchir plus et de changer d'avis !

* * *

De fait, sur le point de quitter l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine ne semblait plus décidé à s'y résoudre !

- Tu files à bord du _Light_ ou je te cogne vraiment pour t'y obliger ! prévint Aldéran.

- Clio, tu accompagnes Aldie ?

- Je ne le quitte pas, Albator, assura-t-elle. Je te laisse sur le _Light_, avec son doc mécanoïde et Tori-San.

- Dépêchez-vous, pria la voix de Toshiro. Une vague d'astéroïdes nous fonce dessus et avec le tube d'arrimage, je ne peux activer le bouclier ni vous permettre de partir chacun de votre côté. Faites-vite !

Le sas du tube d'arrimage s'était ouvert mais Albator ne s'était toujours pas décidé à y rentrer.

Il avait machinalement ôté son gant et avait tellement gratté le pansement qui entourait sa main que le sang avait suinté.

- Que t'es-tu fait ?

- La dégénérescence cellulaire de ton père rend son épiderme extrêmement sensible et à la moindre friction ou choc involontaire, cela lui occasionne des plaies.

- Vite ! ordonna alors l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

De fait, un astéroïde se fracassant sur la coque du vaisseau vert, Albator faillit en perdre son équilibre, se rattrapant à son fils, sa main blessée appuyant fortement sur son flanc droit afin de se rétablir.

- Ca va, inutile de me mettre KO, j'en suis pas loin de façon naturelle, de toute façon, j'y vais. Aldie, si tu ne reviens pas à temps pour ta mère, je te botterai le cul et ce même de l'autre monde si nécessaire !

- Je n'en doute pas…

Le sas se refermant, le tube se rétracta jusqu'au _Lightshadow_ dont les réacteurs repartirent à pleine puissance.

Dans la coursive de l'_Arcadia_, Aldéran s'était appuyé, dos au mur, silencieux.

Le doré regard de la Jurassienne qui avait été soucieux en voyant son ami de toujours quitter l'_Arcadia_ s'affola à la vue de la tache de sang qui était apparue à hauteur du flanc droit d'Aldéran, s'élargissant sur le tissu gris-bleu de la chemise.

- Aldie, mais tu es blessé !

- Oui, je crois qu'en se retenant à moi, mon père a bien rouvert la plaie, mêlant son sang au mien… Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que cette blessure demeure aussi sensible…


	15. Chapter 15

**19.**

Dopé par l'énergie surnaturelle combinée d'Aldéran et de Kwendel, l'_Arcadia_ filait à travers la mer d'étoiles à une vitesse tout simplement inchiffrable et qui dépassait l'imagination.

- Vous avez capté le signal de la zone spatiale où se trouvent les salophores ? fit Clio en entrant dans l'appartement d'Aldéran.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est lui qui nous a trouvés, rectifia Kwendel qui écoutait son ancien jumeau qui s'était installé au piano.

- Ah ? s'étonna la Jurassienne en prenant place à son tour dans le salon de musique. C'est surprenant car tout indique que ce Sanctuaire n'a guère envie d'être abordé par ceux qui passeraient à proximité.

- En effet, ce n'est pas ainsi que ça marche, généralement, convint Aldéran. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous appelle… Comme papa l'a dit, il faut montrer patte blanche, il faut motiver sa venue, pour, peut-être, avoir accès aux salophores et en recueillir, je ne sais comment, le nectar.

- Il vous attire pour nous détruire ? hasarda Clio.

- C'est très envisageable !

Elle se tourna vers Kwendel.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Albator aurait accepté de partir s'il avait su que tu étais là.

- De toute façon, je n'avais nulle envie de croiser celui qui m'a tué ! siffla Kwendel. Je n'ai donc eu qu'à attendre que le _Light_ s'en aille pour apparaître ici.

Il se leva soudain.

- Tu peux assurer seul le vol du vaisseau, Aldie ?

- Oui. Depuis mon Sanctuaire, l'Arbre de Vie répercute l'énergie sur l'_Arcadia_ donc ça ne m'affecte pas du tout. Où veux-tu donc aller te promener ?

- Je voudrais vérifier une hypothèse… Tu sais, Aldéran, je ne suis pas tout le temps resté dans le monde idéal de Lacrysis. J'ai exploré d'autres mondes et donc fait quelques rencontres. Je vais voir l'une d'elles.

- Le moment n'est pas vraiment à la galipette ! grinça Aldéran.

Kwendel ricana et disparut.

* * *

Sur l'insistance d'Aldéran, Clio avait encore écarquillé les yeux, scrutant attentivement l'espace devant elle.

- Non, je ne vois absolument rien !

- Et moi non plus, renchérit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, je n'ai jamais su détecter un Sanctuaire.

- Ton pouvoir psychique ne capte pas les ondes qu'il dégage ?

- Rien, Aldie.

- C'est peut-être à cause de la bulle… Moi, je vois clairement une bulle transparente et à l'intérieur, des sortes de minuscules lucioles y flottent. Enfin, nous sommes encore loin, ces lucioles auront peut-être au final la taille de l'_Arcadia_, voire plus ! Il n'est quand même pas normal que ta sensibilité ne perçoive rien…

- Surnaturel et normal. Ces deux mots, pour moi, ne vont guère ensemble, admit la Jurassienne.

- Et pourtant, c'est au contraire parfaitement logique ! lança la voix de Kwendel qui venait de les rejoindre sur la passerelle.

- Ca va, tu t'es bien amusé ? grogna Aldéran.

- Je te répète, espèce de tête de bois, que je ne me déplaçais pas pour la gaudriole. C'était cependant bien d'une sensation féminine dont j'avais besoin. Et j'ai eu confirmation de l'idée qui m'était passée par la tête.

- Vas-y, accouche ! aboya Aldéran depuis le fauteuil de bois surmonté de tête de mort.

- C'est bien nous deux que le Sanctuaire appelle. Et même avec tous ses pouvoirs, Clio ne peut le ressentir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est une femelle.

Kwendel s'assit à l'une des consoles de tir, faisant pivoter le fauteuil pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs.

- La constellation des Tridents. Hasard ou influence des Gardiennes, mais cela se réfère directement à l'une des mythologies humaines.

- Des Gardiennes ? releva Aldéran.

- Oui. Des Sirènes !

- C'est effectivement plus clair ainsi.

- Moi, je ne comprends absolument pas, intervint Clio en regardant alternativement les deux frères.

- Les sirènes ont plusieurs origines, plusieurs apparences mêmes. Mais communément ont les accepte comme des créatures féminines pourvue d'un corps de poisson à partir des hanches.

- Poursuis, Toshiro, je t'écoute.

- Pour les navigateurs de jadis, sur les mers ou océans, elles charmaient les hommes par leur chant, les attiraient pour s'en repaître. Il semble que les Sirènes de ce Sanctuaire soient calquées sur ce modèle car seuls Aldéran et Kwendel ont perçu leur appel.

- Elles ont l'intention de les tuer et de détruire l'_Arcadia _? interrogea la Jurassienne, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

- En tout état de cause, leur appel est plus fort que jamais, avoua alors Aldéran. Je ne sais pas pour toi, Kwendel, mais moi il commence à me faire perdre le contrôle de l'_Arcadia_ et c'est désormais l'Arbre de Vie qui échappe à ma perception et donc il ne peut plus me venir en aide…

De la tête, Kwendel approuva.

- Je ne dispose pas d'un Sanctuaire, mais je sens effectivement une volonté extérieure tenter de prendre l'emprise sur la mienne. Vu que je suis mort, je cède moins rapidement que toi, c'est néanmoins juste une question de temps avant que je ne sois moi aussi un pantin sans âme.

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Comme toutes les entités barges croisées, ces Sirènes voudront se nourrir du cœur d'énergie du vaisseau…

Clio marchait de long en large, témoignant pour une des rares fois de sa vie d'un stress intense, semblant sur le point de lever les bras au ciel.

- Que faisons-nous, après tout ce chemin parcouru ? jeta-t-elle enfin en s'immobilisant. Toshiro, on ne va pas leur offrir les garçons et l'_Arcadia_ sur un plateau ? Et il semble qu'il soit tout bonnement impossible de faire sa présentation et d'accéder aux salophores ? Nous sommes pourtant venus en ce but, Albator a fait confiance à Aldie et il faut sauver Karémyne !

- Ca risque d'être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'on ne le pensait, soupira Kwendel, vraiment dépité.

Il y eut ensuite un long moment de silence que rompit Toshiro.

- La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est amener l'_Arcadia_ très loin d'ici. Le temps de faire le point

- Ce serait suffisant ? questionna la Jurassienne.

- Non, les distances physiques ne signifient rien pour les entités surnaturelles, répliquèrent d'une seule voix les deux rouquins.

Aldéran se mit debout.

- C'est à toi qu'Albator a remis l'_Arcadia_, tu es le seul habilité à décider, rappela Clio.

- Le seul maître à bord jusqu'à ce que perdre beaucoup plus la carte qu'à l'ordinaire, persifla Aldéran. Et là, ce serait à Kwendel de prendre le relais…

- Que faisons-nous ? insista le Grand Ordinateur.

- Vous faites selon vos envies. Moi, je vais à l'Infirmerie faire désinfecter mon incision qui me démange et faire poser un baume sur mes ecchymoses.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Aldéran observait la mouvante mer d'étoiles au-delà de la grande baie vitrée.

« Nous nous rapprochons toujours plus du Sanctuaires des Sirènes, nous n'avons de toute façon pas d'autre option d'action ! Et cet esprit des Gardiennes s'impose de plus en plus au mien. ».

Il ricana.

« Inutile de vouloir me forcer à venir jusqu'à vous, c'est exactement mon intention ! Vous envahissez mon cerveau tordu mais vous ne semblez pas capables d'y lire… Enfin, bientôt, nous serons en présence et là je crains qu'il ne faille en découdre. J'obtiendrai ce nectar, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'une entité va me résister – enfin, j'espère ! ».

Sur son perchoir, Tori-San poussa un petit cri avant d'enfouir son long bec jaune et sa tête ronde sous une de ses ailes de jais.


	16. Chapter 16

**20.**

En début de soirée, alors que ses deux fils cadets étaient retournés à leurs chambres après le repas pour jouer, Ayvanère avait reçu la visite de Skyrone.

- Contente de te voir, Sky, en dépit des circonstances, fit-elle en l'accueillant. Tu as dîné ?

- Oui, au Labo, j'avais des tests à terminer.

- Si tu veux, il reste du gâteau crêpes que Alyénor a fait.

- C'était atelier cuisine à son école ?

- En effet. Aussi, quand il est rentré, il m'a demandé de faire la pâte à crêpes. Ensuite, il a alterné les crêpes que je faisais sauter avec les couches de chocolat fondu. Ses deux frères se sont régalés, et moi aussi !

- J'imagine bien. Je veux bien goûter à la cuisine d'Alyénor.

- Je t'apporte une part dans deux minutes, installe-toi au salon.

- Merci, Ayvi.

- Des nouvelles de mon beau-père ? questionna Ayvanère.

- Il arrive dans deux jours et je m'occuperai de son suivi médical. Il sera là juste à temps pour qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelles de tout délai dont a repoussé le début du traitement. Il lui faudra juste un peu plus longtemps pour en récupérer et il aura à se tenir tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, ne put-elle s'empêcher de glousser.

- Cette fois, il le faudra bien ! Et toi, Aldéran t'a contactée ?

- Il le fait déjà rarement lors de ses escapades. Et donc, encore moins quand il a un objectif précis en tête. Si ça va mal, c'est le clone mémoriel de Toshiro qui me contacte. Je pense que vu le timing qu'il s'était fixé, il doit toucher au but du voyage aller.

Ayvanère vida sa tasse de café et la remplit à nouveau.

- Je t'avouerai, Sky, que je suis surprise qu'il ait réussi à faire abandonner son vaisseau à votre père !

- Aldéran n'entendait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Mais surtout, il n'a pas dû rencontrer la résistance habituelle, et notre père pour une fois se rendre à la voix de la raison – il n'a pas dû avoir le choix alors qu'il avait un impératif besoin des séances annuelles.

- Au moins, pour lui, les choses vont revenir à la normale…

Elle coupa une autre part de gâteau crêpes et chargea l'assiette de son beau-frère.

- Alors, c'est pour demain ?

- Oui, tandis que la procédure de séparation se poursuit, Delly et moi emménageons chacun de notre côté… En réalité, nous retournons dans les logements que nous occupions avant notre rencontre et que nous avions toujours gardés.

- Cela ne va vraiment pas mieux, entre vous deux…

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait clarifier les choses si on en parlait, mais hormis la collaboration professionnelle et pour les filles quand elles reviennent du Lycée ou de l'école, Delly refuse d'aborder ce sujet : nous.

- Elle devrait. Vous ne pouvez pas vous enferrer dans cette absence de communication… Tu as tes torts, ils sont évidents, mais il faut en parler autrement que par avocats interposés. Enfin, pour le moment, je suis un peu mal placée pour juger ou en débattre, ajouta Ayvanère alors que Lazaryne venait de laisser un message sur le répondeur de la ligne téléphonique fixe.

- La Médiatrice des Polices continue de livrer des infos via ce biais, alors qu'Aldie est absent pour encore une petite dizaine de jours ? remarqua Skyrone.

- Aldie et elle ont bien collaboré durant ce séjour à Mochan. Je crois qu'elle fait tout pour blinder le dossier afin que la Division Sectorielle se passe au mieux. Oui, elle tient à ce qu'Aldéran puisse entamer cette nouvelle phase de sa vie dans les meilleures conditions.

- Cette femme semble en effet être importante dans la vie actuelle d'Aldie. Elle et toi êtes de vieilles amies, non ?

- Nous sommes d'excellentes amies. Nous avons longtemps tout partagé !

Skyrone finit sa pâtisserie et se leva.

- Je dois rentrer. Demain, je déménage quelques-unes de mes affaires. Et après-demain, c'est au tour de Delly. Merci de m'avoir permis de passer un peu de soirée en ta compagnie, Ayvi.

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu, assura-t-elle en le reconduisant.

Skyrone prit les mains de sa belle-sœur entre les siennes.

- Et, toi aussi, tu peux passer n'importe quand, Ayvanère. Je suis toujours prêt à t'écouter… Ca doit être naturel chez moi, mais on aime bien venir se confier à moi. Et sache que je peux tout entendre !

- Merci, Sky.

* * *

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Ayvanère avait elle aussi regagné sa chambre.

Assise à sa coiffeuse, elle avait soigneusement examiné sa courte chevelure, songeant que le rendez-vous du lendemain tombait à point nommé pour sa multi coloration.

Elle eut un coup d'œil pour le cadre abritant un amoncellement de photos. Son regard s'arrêta sur une de Skyrone et de Delly entourés de leurs filles.

« Quel gâchis. Tout cela pour quelques acrobaties dans un lit autre que conjugal… Je ne te savais si intransigeante, Delly. Pourtant, avec les multiples auxquels Sky et toi avez été, en couple ou seuls, c'était le genre de coups de canif au contrat presque inévitables… ».

Elle brossa ses boucles, éteignit la lampe sur pied et se dirigea vers son lit, décidée à lire quelques pages de son bouquin avant de s'endormir.

« J'ai fait comme tu m'en avais prié, Aldie. J'ai semé le doute dans l'esprit de Sky quant à notre actuelle propre situation. Les multiples appels de Lazaryne tombent effectivement à point nommé pour accréditer notre comédie destinée à la tromper et à la prendre à son propre piège… Skyrone a parfaitement compris que l'ambiance n'était pas si sereine que cela entre Lazaryne et moi, et qu'elle avait pris une place plus grande que de nécessaire auprès de toi ! La probité et la pureté de Skyrone se ulcéreront à la révélation de la nuit passée entre vous deux. Il te fera la leçon et comme tu l'enverras bouler en te rapprochant d'elle, elle croira toucher au but, elle va relâcher un peu de son attention, commettre des erreurs, c'est inévitable ! Hâte que tu reviennes, mon bel étalon, que nous fassions le point, que nous nous retrouvions car j'ai trop besoin de ton amour pour tenir le coup ! ».


	17. Chapter 17

**21.**

- Je peux te tenir compagnie, Aldéran ?

- Entre, Clio. Ta visite me fait plaisir. Il y a effectivement bien peu à faire à ce bord.

- Toshy m'a dit que tu avais été en salle de sports. Ce n'est pas prudent, avec ta blessure.

- Je me suis surtout laissé flotter dans la piscine. Tant que les muscles seront tailladés, aucun effort possible justement. Toshiro aurait plutôt dû t'apprendre que je m'étais bien entraîné au stand de tir !

- Il l'a fait. Mais bien que je puisse développer une fureur dévastatrice, je suis plutôt paisible au quotidien !

- Ma féroce Jurassienne si poétique à la harpe !

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi !

- Pas du tout, protesta Aldéran sans quitter son piano, improvisant sur les touches blanches et noires, sourire apaisé sur le visage, quasiment détendu et très loin de la situation d'urgence dans laquelle se trouvait le vaisseau qui le transportait ! Tu es bien cette créature que je viens de décrire : capable du pire et du meilleur, pour protéger ceux qui sont précieux à ton cœur…

- Je mets du temps à accorder ma confiance mais ensuite je ne la retire jamais. Ou alors il faudrait pour cela trahir tout ce en quoi j'ai cru.

- J'espère toujours en être digne, sourit-il.

- Tu es le fils de ton père, tu ne peux me désappointer.

- Je l'ai pourtant déçu, plus d'une fois…

- C'était il y a très longtemps, dans une autre vie quasiment !

- Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

- Je sais. Et tu en as tiré les bonnes leçons au final.

- Mon père a néanmoins dû douter de moi à de nombreuses reprises.

- Il s'est beaucoup inquiété, reconnut la Jurassienne. Il craignait toujours que tes virées et tes délits ne finissent très mal.

Aldéran eut soudain un petit rire.

- Et là, il n'a pas dû apprécier que je l'éjecte de son propre vaisseau !

- C'est peu de le dire. Mais il ne pouvait rien de plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Et tu étais là pour prendre le relais – sauf que s'il avait su pour cette bombe et ta blessure, il ne serait pas reparti sans toi !

- Kwendel est la pour me prêter main forte. Cela sera sans doute bien utile face aux Sirènes. Je me demande vraiment à quoi nous allons avoir affaire…

- Je crains de ne pouvoir vous être d'une quelconque aide, se désola Clio. Dès lors, si j'avais proposé de poursuivre le voyage alors que tous les deux vous seriez retournés vers Ragel, je n'aurais rien pu réaliser.

- Voilà pourquoi mon idée était la seule option possible, insista Aldéran.

- Ce que ton père n'ignorait absolument pas en te laissant l'_Arcadia_. Je pense pouvoir avancer qu'il espérait ta venue, sans pouvoir y croire, te sachant occupé par le boulot.

- Je devais venir le récupérer, déclara simplement Aldéran.

Les deux amis trinquèrent joyeusement, rapidement rejoints par Kwendel qui bien qu'il n'ait aucun besoin alimentaire, solide ou liquide, aimait à partager ces moments.

* * *

Skyrone était rentré dans la serre où sa mère se reposait au milieu de ses chers greffes de roses.

- Tu tires une drôle de tête, Sky. Il y a un souci avec ton père ?

- Oui et non… fit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Il a enfin pu commencer le traitement et quittera la clinique dans une semaine. Ca s'est joué à quarante-huit heures près quasi car si plus de temps se serait écoulé, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter les séances d'irradiations.

- Quel est le problème en ce cas ? questionna Karémyne.

- Ce sont les conclusions de certains tests. J'avais demandé au labo de la clinique de procéder à quelques examens comparatifs…

- Ne tourne donc pas autour du pot ! gronda-t-elle. Ca ne changera rien à la situation ou aux résultats de ces examens.

- On a isolé un des principaux agents viraux à l'origine de la dégénérescence cellulaire. Les irradiations demeurent néanmoins l'unique thérapie à pouvoir la stopper. Une forme, un peu différente de ces agents viraux, se retrouve dans tes propres analyses !

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, en langage clair ?

- Cela veut dire que c'est ton mari qui est à l'origine de tes récents problèmes de santé !

- Albator n'aurait contaminé que moi ? Vous êtes tous passés au dépistage ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- Inutile, il n'y a qu'un moyen de transmission de cet agent viral : la voie intime. Le point positif, si on peut dire, c'est que par cette transmission, tu as développé une forme bénigne et Aldéran va te ramener le nectar qui va l'éradiquer.

- Tu as dit « un des agents viraux », donc ton père a contracté son propre mal d'une toute autre manière ? reprit Karémyne.

- Dans son cas, il y a effectivement plusieurs possibilités, mais en aucun façon celle par laquelle il te l'a transmis.

- Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres voies de transmission ?

- La seule autre façon pour que cet agent viral infecte une autre personne, ce serait que leurs sangs se mélangent. Et il aurait intérêt à le signaler rapidement car par cette voie de transmission, c'est une forme virulente qui se développe et l'issue est fatale.

- Si c'était arrivé, ton père l'aurait su. On peut donc être tranquille sur ce point.

De la tête, Skyrone approuva.

* * *

- Et voilà le Sanctuaire des Sirènes.

Kwendel se tourna vers son ancien jumeau.

- Je me demande pourquoi il reste là, comme en suspension dans l'espace, visible de tout qui passe ?

- Un gros hameçon, lâcha Aldéran.

- Pardon ? fit Toshiro.

- Ou comme une plante carnivore, qui offre ce qu'elle veut à sa proie avant de l'engloutir et d'aller la savourer dans sa cache.

- Oui, ça se tient, convint l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Et donc, comme d'hab. : on fonce dans le piège qui n'attendait que nous ?

Clio s'approcha d'Aldéran.

- L'influence des Sirènes, de leur reine ou que sais-je, tu la ressens encore, tu es toujours avec nous ?

- Oui, curieusement, plus on se rapprochait moins je percevais cette emprise.

- Elle a lâché prise, ajouta Kwendel. Elle devait faire de nous des marionnettes et au contraire elle nous a rendu notre contrôle !

- Bon, même moi, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! coupa Aldéran en serrant machinalement les poings. Sors le Tranchoir de Proue, Toshy, on fonce droit devant nous !

- A tes ordres, Aldie.

Traversant la bulle, l'_Arcadia_ rentra dans le domaine des Sirènes, la déchirure se refermant aussitôt, le Sanctuaire lui-même disparaissait totalement de l'espace comme s'il ne s'était jamais trouvé là.

FIN


End file.
